


We Want Mickey Milkovich

by kubrickpotter



Series: Mickey Milkovich is Hot [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempted infedelity, Everybody wants Mickey, F/M, Flirting, Het Sex, M/M, Season 5 Re-write, Season 6 does not exist, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Younger characters wanting older characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Gallagher Movie Night. </p><p>The Gallagher's are finding it hard to move on from their feelings towards Mickey after watching Ian and Mickey's private video. </p><p>Will they be able to respect their brother's relationship or will they try to take it for themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided the sequel will be a multi chapter fic as I want to explore a lot more into how the characters will deal with their new feelings. 
> 
> The first chapter is a little short, just to get into it a little.

It was Carl who snapped first. It had been two whole days since watching the video before he was making his way towards the Milkovich house. He was proud of himself for lasting that long.

He hadn’t really had a plan for how he was going to go about this until G-Dog had approached him about maybe having his own spot and selling some of his prime stuff. Carl knew if he wanted to get Mickey on his dick then he was going to have to impress him, to bond with him. So with a pocket full of weed, Carl knocked on the Milkovich front door.

Mickey opened it with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a confused look on his face.

“Ian’s not here,” he said gruffly.

“Yeah I know.” Carl smiled. “I was actually here to see you.”

Mickey frowned further before opening the door wider and letting Carl inside. Carl ducked in quickly before Mickey could change his mind and sat on the couch, smiling wider.

“Ok, what the fuck do you want?” Mickey asked standing in front of him, slurping from a can of beer he picked up from the coffee table.

“I’ve been approached,” Carl replied.

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Approached?”

“Yeah.” Carl nodded.

“The fuck do you mean, approached?”

“You know.” Carl lifted a brow, “ _Approached_.”

Mickey scrunched his face up. “By who? The fucking Men in Black? What the fuck do you mean approached?” He stopped suddenly before his whole demeanour shifted, looking furious. “Do I have to kill a motherfucker? Did some pervert try it on with you?”

Carl frowned and quickly backtracked. “What? No! Fuck, no! G-Dog and his boys approached me about selling for them.”

Mickey blinked and his whole body relaxed. He sighed before laughing softly under his breath. “Oh. _Approached_.” He sniggered again before whispering, “Jesus.”

“Yeah, so I was wondering if you could give me some advice?” Carl asked, leaning back on the couch trying to look cool and aloof.

“Alright.” Mickey sat down on the couch next to him before he began to rattle off a list of do’s and don’ts in the dealing world and Carl tried really hard to stay focused but all he could think about was that tape. Of Mickey moaning and crying out while riding Ian’s cock, but in Carl’s head, it was his cock not his brother’s. Mickey begging him to come inside him, working himself to completion, it was enough to make Carl squirm right there on the couch in front of the real life Mickey.

Mickey thankfully didn’t seem to notice and finally snapped Carl out of his fantasy by asking, “So you got any weed on you now? How much can I get?”

Carl pulled out a half pound of what G-Dog called, ‘Premo kush’.

Mickey nodded, “Nice.”

Carl flushed under the praise.

“So how much for quarter of that?” Mickey asked already fishing out a huge wad of bills, which made Carl’s eyes widen.

“Er.” Play it cool, Carl. “How about you can have it on the house.” He was not prepared for the slap at the side of his head. “Dude, the fuck?”

“What the fuck did I just say to you, huh?” Mickey asked, sounding only slightly annoyed. “You don’t give handouts. Ever.”

Carl sighed. He’d been doing so well to impress him. “But.” He bit his lip and stared at Mickey from beneath his lashes, feeling suddenly bashful. “What about a ‘Cool Guy’ discount?”

Mickey blinked. “A what?”

“You know, a discount for guys who are seriously cool. Like you.”

Mickey’s lips twitched and he turned away, thumbing his nose, trying to hide his pleased grin. Carl was delighted, he’d seen Mickey do that whenever Ian said something about him or complimented him. It usually meant he was embarrassed but happy. And this time Carl had caused it, not Ian.

Carl was about to lean closer, put his hand on Mickey’s knee, say maybe there was a way to pay him after all, be a real cool fucker and have Mickey on his back in no time, but then the front door opened and Ian came in.

“Hey Carl!” Ian smiled.

“Hey,” Carl grumbled as Mickey stood up and planted a kiss on Ian’s lips. Carl’s stomach sank down to his feet.

“What’s up?” Ian asked as he moved into the kitchen dropping the grocery bag he was holding onto the table. Mickey followed close behind him like an obedient puppy.

Carl sighed, “Nothing. I’m actually gonna head out.” And before Ian or Mickey could say another word he was gone, closing the door firmly behind him.

Guess it was going to take a lot more work than he thought to get Mickey on his cock and off his brother.

 

* * *

 

“The fuck was that about?” Ian asked, loading the milk into the fridge.

Mickey shrugged. “Probably didn’t want you to know about the half pound of weed he had in his pocket.”

Ian slammed the fridge shut. “What!?”

“What?” Mickey asked.

“Why the fuck does have that much weed on him?”

“That dealer, G-Cat or whatever the fuck, got him to deal some stuff for him. Seems pretty small fry.”

Ian shook his head in disbelief. “He’s dealing? What the fuck? I can’t believe this!”

Mickey watched wide eyed as Ian worked himself into what could only be described as a tizzy. “Whoa, slow your roll, what’s the big deal?”

Ian looked at him like he was crazy, or stupid, or both. “The big deal is his dealing drugs, Mickey!”

Mickey shook his head. “He’s dealing weed, Gallagher. You know, weed? The shit you and your brother used to tote out to customers on the daily at the back of that ice cream truck? Don’t be a fucking hypocrite. Kid’s trying to get some money for your family, same as you and Lip were. It’s not like its meth alright, it’s weed.”

Ian sighed. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “You’re right. Yeah.”

“Course I am.” Mickey said smugly, sliding up to Ian and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ian leaned forward resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder. “He’s seems like a good kid. Your brother. I mean occasionally psychotic, but good enough.”

Ian snorted into his shoulder before lifting his head. “How about I show you how good I can be?”

Mickey smiled and let Ian lead him by the hand to their bedroom. Neither knew that at that exact moment there were five other Gallaghers and two Balls which were fantasising about doing that same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie begins her plans and Fiona realises just how deep this goes.

Debbie’s plan, unlike Carl’s, was a lot more thought out. She had created a colourful flow chart, with glitter pens and neat writing. At the top it said in bold purple font, ‘STEPS TO LOSE VIRGINITY TO MICKEY MILKOVICH’.

She was quite proud of it. It was smaller than her Virginity countdown, so she could slip it into her diary and no one would find it.

After things had gone well and truly tits up with Matty after she’d tried to get him drunk at a party and he’d ended up drunkenly crying over this other girl he liked before throwing up all over her, she’d decided to move on from him.

And although some might say moving on from one unattainable older man to another unattainable older _gay_ man was wrong, Debbie was nothing if not a trier. Plus, it wasn’t like she wanted a relationship with him, like she’d wanted with Matty, she just wanted to have sex with him. Just once. He looked like he was good at it and Debbie desperately wanted to lose it to someone who knew just what they were doing. Just like Mickey.

The first thing on her chart was to speak to Svetlana. After all, she had had a baby with Mickey. If anyone knew how to get a gay man to have sex with a woman, it was Svetlana.

She made her way to the Milkovich house, praying she wouldn’t bump into Mickey or Ian while she was there. She was lucky, as Svetlana opened the door, it appeared she was alone with just Yevgeny for company.

She invited Debbie inside, who made herself comfortable at the kitchen table as Svetlana spooned baby food into Yevgeny’s mouth.

“So what brings little carrot girl here?” Svetlana asked, her accent thick. “You not want to see brother?”

“I was actually hoping to get some advice?” Debbie asked, playing with the pigtails in her hair.

“You want advise from me?” Svetlana seemed amused by the very idea. “I am simple whore.”

“There’s a boy- “

Svetlana nodded, wiping the baby’s chin. “Ah, yes, there is always a boy.”

Debbie smiled, “I used to talk to Mandy about this stuff.”

“But Mandy is not here.” Svetlana nodded her head. “You have sister, yes?”

Debbie raised an eyebrow. “I am not going to talk to _Fiona_ about this.”

“Well, you are pretty girl, with pretty face. I am sure you he will be pleased to be with you.”

Debbie groaned, “Yeah but he’s already with someone.”

“Ah.” Svetlana grinned sharply. “And you want to take him away from this girl.”

Debbie didn’t bother correcting her on the gender and simply nodded.

Svetlana continued to scrape the bottom of the baby food jar with the spoon. “So tell me about this boy. What does he like?”

Debbie thought for a moment. There wasn’t really much she knew, except one thing really. “I know he likes red heads.”

Svetlana smiled, before getting up from her seat and putting the empty jar in the sink. She opened a draw and took out a pair of scissors. “Then let’s use that to your favour.”

* * *

Fiona put the chicken in the oven and set the timer before she began stirring the pot of boiling potatoes. It had been a long day at the diner and she was now cooking a meal for seven people for the Gallagher family dinner. She would give anything to go lay down for a bit, get off her feet and have a nap, but like she’d promised herself at the beginning of the Summer, she wasn’t going to allow anymore family times pass. Movie night was back in swing, and whilst the last one was causing some inappropriate thoughts, she was still pleased to know the full family could get together again.

Just as she took the potatoes off the stove, Vee came in through the back door. Her face set as she dropped onto a stool at the counter and sulked.

“Hello, Grumpy.” Fiona smiled as she started to chop up carrots. “What’s with your face?”

Vee scoffed, “Kev and I finally had twenty minutes to ourselves once the twins had settled for their nap. And shit, Kev was going at it like a freight train. I thought it was because it had been so long since we got to actually go to it. But do you know what that piece of shit did?”

Fiona raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“He called out Mickey’s name when he came!”

Fiona stopped chopping. “You’re shitting me?”

“No!” Vee snorted. “But I can’t even be mad at him.”

“Why not?” Fiona frowned.

“Because I was thinking about that Milkovich dick the entire time we were going at it.”

Fiona’s mouth dropped open. “What the fuck, Vee?”

“What?” Vee demanded. “Don’t you be lying and telling me you haven’t been thinking about the white ass since we watched that video.”

Fiona shook her head. “That’s my brother’s boyfriend.”

“So?” Vee asked nonplussed. “Are you telling me you ain’t been imagining Mickey’s ass every time you get a minute to yourself… alone… in your room?” Vee raised her eyebrows suggestively and Fiona blushed. “Thought so.”

Fiona was just about to snap at Vee to let it drop when they were interrupted by Mickey walking into the kitchen, unzipping his hoodie.

“Hey,” he mumbled, as he slid his jacket off, completely oblivious to the two women blushing in front of him.

“Er, hey.” Fiona cleared her throat and subconsciously pushed her hair back. “You’re early.”

“Yeah, Ian went to pick up his pay cheque from work and I’d finished with the moving truck early, so thought I’d come straight over.” He threw his jacket over the back of a chair at the table and clapped his hands together. “Need help with anything?”

Vee raised her eyebrow and shot Fiona a look filled with inappropriate thoughts. Fiona pursed her lips and proceeded to ignore her.

“Actually yeah, you know how to mash potatoes?”

Mickey walked round the counter to her side. “You mean squashing boiled potatoes with this thing?” He held up a potato masher. “Yeah I think I can manage it.” He sounded snarky but light hearted, grinning cheekily.

Fiona blushed and started chopping the carrots again. The kitchen was silent, awkward for Fiona and normal for Mickey. Vee rolled her eyes and got up off the stool.

“Well I should be getting back to the twins. You know you’re so lucky to only have one poop machine, Mickey.”

Mickey scoffed, “Yeah, yeah.”

With one last look from Vee to Fiona, Vee was gone, leaving Fiona in the kitchen alone with Mickey trying not to stare at his arms flexing as he continued to mash.

A minute into the silence and Fiona’s phone vibrated on the counter. She wiped her hands on the back of her jeans and picked it up, reading the message before groaning.

“What’s up?” Mickey asked, side eying her.

Fiona shook her head. “Just Sean texting to cancel. He can’t make it over tonight.”

“Sean? That your boyfriend?”

Fiona picked the knife up again and sighed, “I’m not sure. Don’t think he wants to label it, what with him being my boss and all.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re fucking your boss?” He sounded a little incredulous but also amused. “Is that like a Gallagher family trait or something?”

Fiona frowned. “What? Why? Who else is banging their boss?”

Mickey’s eyes noticeably widened before he shrugged and went back to his task. Fiona eyed him for a moment, letting her mind drift from what Mickey was implying to staring at his jaw. He had a really nice jaw.

It was then with blessed relief that Debbie came in. Well a relief for two seconds until she saw what her sister looked like.

“What the fuck, Debbie?” Fiona shouted, placing her knife down on the counter. Her little sister had about a pound of makeup on her face and her hair was cut short with her lovely curls gone. She didn’t look like the child she knew. She looked like a-

“Wow, Debs, you look like a hooker.” Carl said after coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Shut up, Carl!” Debbie shouted, before grinning over to Mickey.

“Well he’s not wrong.” Fiona yelled, her hands on her hips.

“Great, thanks Fiona,” Debbie said sarcastically. “It’s just a haircut. Will you relax.”

“And what about all that stuff on your face?” Fiona demanded.

Debbie shrugged. “I think it makes me look nice. Do you think it makes me look nice, Mickey?” She asked, twirling her now straight her delicately in her fingers.

Mickey, who had been trying to stay out of it by continuing to mash the bowl of potatoes, looked up startled. “Er, yeah.” He sounded lost but Debbie didn’t care, she preened under the compliment.

“Holy fuck,” Fiona sighed exasperatedly. “Go and wash that shit off now.”

“Fuck sake, Fiona!” Debbie cried, her happy expression instantly replaced with anger.

“NOW!” Fiona demanded.

Debbie knew better than to argue further and stomped off upstairs. Fiona turned around in time to see Carl standing behind Mickey, checking out his ass as he continued to pummel the potatoes with gusto.

She pursed her lips and inhaled deeply through her nose. What kind of spell had Mickey Milkovich cast on her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have just called this chapter Potatoes and Carrots for the amount of time I mentioned them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been awhile, but work has been hectic and I went to Prague for a week.

“Okay, what’s with you?”

Lip blinked as Amanda stopped bouncing on him. He looked up to the naked girl and asked, “What do you mean?”

“You look like you’re on another planet right now. I’m working my ass of here and you’re not even paying attention.”

Lip sighed. She was right, he hadn’t been paying attention to her, which was crazy considering she’d been riding his dick, but it just hadn’t felt right. It hadn’t felt as good as he wanted it to.

When he didn’t say anything else, Amanda rolled her eyes and climbed off him. “Forget this.”

Lip sat up as Amanda started to pull on her panties and bra.

“No wait.” He held out an arm to stop her. “I’m sorry, okay. I just- I just can’t stop thinking about something. It keeps playing on my mind.”

Amanda frowned, looking concerned as she sat on the edge of the mattress. “Family stuff?” She guessed.

Lip shook his head then made a noise. “Well kinda.”

Amanda pulled her shirt over her head and settled more comfortably. “What is it?”

Lip scratched his head, agitated before giving in. “I’ve been thinking about a guy.”

Amanda cocked her head to the side. “A specific guy?”

“Yeah,” Lip mumbled.

Amanda smiled, bemused before asking, “Who?”

Lip rubbed his hand over his eyes, sighing heavily, feeling so embarrassed and ashamed. “My brother’s boyfriend.”

Amanda blinked rapidly, her face a mixture between amusement and incredulity. She then hit Lip hard on the shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck was the for!?”

“Are you kidding me? Your little brother’s boyfriend?” She shouted at him.

“Look I know it’s bad, okay, but it’s not my fault. My family and I accidently found their sex tape so we watched it –“

“Oh my God.”

“- And Mickey looked really… really good, okay. He was taking Ian’s cock like I’d never seen anyone do it, not even in porn an-and the sounds he was making, Amanda, seriously, he sounded like he was going to die if he didn’t have a cock in him and –“

“Okay, okay. I’ve heard enough.” Amanda held up her hand to halt Lip. She shook her head with her eyes closed before giving Lip a look of complete incredulity. “What the fuck is wrong with you and your family? Who watches their brother’s sex tape?”

“I know it sounds bad-“

“Oh do you?” Amanda interrupted. “Because if I was your brother I would be so fucking furious I don’t think I’d be able to speak to any of you again. And to top it all off, to have fucking fantasies about his boyfriend!?”

“I’m not having fantasies!” Lip shouted over her, his face red.

“Well it sounds like you’re totally crushing on him.” Amanda said so seriously Lip groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“I’m not crushing on Mickey fucking Milkovich.”

Amanda placed her hand on Lips naked knee, her nails digging in just so slightly to make the act not as comforting as it normally would be. “Do what you have to to keep telling yourself that.”

Lip shifted away from her and sighed again, turning his back to her as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

“It’s Summer break in a few days?”

Lip looked over his shoulder at Amanda and frowned. “And?”

“And that means you’re going home. You’re going to be seeing a lot more of Mickey for the next few weeks.”

Lip turned away again and dropped his chin down to his chest.

“So,” Amanda continued. “Are you going to avoid him and ensure you don’t upset your baby brother, or are you going to do what Lip does best and try to fuck what he can’t have?”

There was silence long after the question, a silence filled with uncertainty, because Lip genuinely did not know the answer to that one.

* * *

Mickey sat on the Gallagher’s couch, Debbie on one side and Carl on the other. Ian was upstairs getting some old clothes he’d left at the house before moving in to Mickey’s.

Mickey fidgeted in the seat, wishing Ian would hurry the fuck up, as Debbie kept flicking he hair around and twirling it between her fingers. He figured she wasn’t used to the new cut yet, but damn, did she have to whipping him in the face like that? And Carl kept elbowing him in the ribs getting him to look at the sweet kill he just made in GTA and whilst yes, it was pretty awesome, his ribs were getting pretty sore.

He was grateful for the text he got from Svetlana asking him to go over to Kev and Vee’s because they’d forgotten to give her back Yev’s teddy bear when she went to pick him up.

He jumped up from the couch, ignoring the kids’ demands to know where he was going and shouted up the stairs, “Ian, I’m going over to Kev and Vee’s to pick up Yev’s toy!”

He heard a muffled, “Ok see ya when you get back.” And then he was out the door.

It was a sunny, not too warm day, the start of Summer. Ian had said Lip was coming back from College this week for Summer break, which obviously Mickey was just so excited about. Not. The big mouthed asshole still grated him the wrong way more than any other of the Gallaghers. Well except Frank of course. And that new chick, Sammi. Like seriously, who the fuck was she?

He made his way over to the next house and knocked on the door to find it open a crack. He walked in, his head moving around the corner first, shouting, “Yo Kev!”

When he moved into the main room his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and his breakfast was making a fast way back up to his mouth.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” He shouted as he watched Kev and Vee continue to fuck on the couch.

Kev on top, Vee’s legs around his waist, both covered in a sheen of sweat and moaning for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Kev looked up at their visitor, still thrusting deeply in to his wife. “Oh hey man.”

Mickey frantically shot up a hand to cover the offending sight and demanded, “Do you mind not banging while I’m in the fucking room? Fuck sake, where are your kids? Do you do this when my kid’s with you!?”

The couple on the couch eventually stopped moving and Kev sat up. “What no, of course not. The twins are down for their nap.”

“Jesus.” Mickey muttered.

Vee rolled her eyes. “You can put your hand down now, we’ve stopped.”

“Are you still naked?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll keep my fucking hand up, thank you.”

Kev pulled out of Vee with a squelching sound that made Mickey’s stomach roll, then walked over to him and pushed his hand down away from his eye sight. “What you here for, man?”

“I need the kid’s bear. Lana said she left it here.” Mickey tried desperately to keep his eyes fixed on Kev’s face but his erection was right there, and damn, Vee had it just as good as he did with Ian. Good for her.

“I’ll get it.” Vee sat up and moved, also very naked to the other side of the room to pick up the bear. And any slight arousal Mickey may have felt at the sight of a raging thick hard on in front of him was instantly squashed by Vee’s tits. Not that they were bad, but they were tits, so just, no.

She held the bear to her chest as she walked slowly back to Mickey and he didn’t know what fucking game they were playing but he wasn’t going to allow her to rub her sex soaked, sweaty body over his baby’s bear, so he marched forward, snatched it out of her hands, gave them both a disgusted look, told them to, “Lock the fucking door next time.” And then stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kev and Vee stood naked next to each other staring at the door their failed conquest had just stormed out of.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” Vee muttered.

Kev nodded and hummed. “I blame your tits.”

Vee slapped him hard on the arm. “What the fuck is wrong with my tits?”

“Nothing!” Kev held his hands up in surrender. “But did you see the way he looked at my dick? That boy wants my D.”

“Oh good for you. What about me?” Vee demanded.

Kev shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t be naked next time.”

Vee slapped him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly fond of how this story is going, writing wise. I hope its still coming across ok, and is enjoyable.

“Stop prodding me with that thing,” Mickey grumbled into his pillow.

Ian was behind him, arm around his waist not even bothering to hide the fact he was rutting against Mickey’s back. He was horny and his boyfriend was being difficult.

“C’mon, Mick. I’ll be quick,” Ian whined.

Mickey snorted, “Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.”

Ian huffed and rolled away onto his own side of the bed, his arms folded over his chest and his chin sticking out.

Mickey rolled over with him and smirked at the pouting face. “It’s not the end of the world.” 

“That my perpetually horny boyfriend doesn’t wanna fuck with me? I think it might just be the end.” 

Rolling his eyes, Mickey sighed, “God you’re dramatic.” 

“I’m not dramatic. I just wanna fuck.”

“Yeah I got that.” 

“Then why don’t we?” Ian rolled over on to his side to face Mickey better.

“I’m not in the mood.” 

Ian frowned. “Since when?” 

“Since -“ Mickey sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. “Since I walked in on your neighbours fucking today.”

Ian’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and damn him, he looked fucking gleeful.

“You’re kidding!”

“I wish I fucking was,” Mickey grumbled.

Ian practically crowed with laughter, falling on to his back, his feet kicking out like he was a kid.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Mickey grouched.

Ian sobered up slightly when he saw the look on Mickey’s face. “No.” He smiled. “I’m not laughing at you. I can just imagine their faces. I bet they were mortified.”

Mickey lifted an eyebrow. “You think? Yeah, no, they were fucking flaunting all over the place.”

Ian stopped laughing completely but still had a grin on his face. “You serious? They weren’t embarrassed at all?”

“It’s Kev and Vee, Ian, of course they weren’t fucking embarrassed. They almost kept going until I told them to stop. Then Kev had to go waving his dick around and Vee’s tits were just fucking sat there.” He shivered at the memory.

Ian’s smile dropped. “You saw Kev’s dick?”

Mickey shrugged. “Hard not to.”

“Why? He bigger than me?”

Mickey snorted, “If he was bigger than you I think he’d faint every time he got hard.” Mickey’s eyes then met Ian’s hair and not his eyes when he admitted, “You’re about the same size.”

Ian frowned. “Did you like it?”

“The fuck kinda question is that?”

“A simple one, Mick. Did you like Kev’s cock?” Ian asked slowly.

Mickey rolled onto his back in frustration. “It’s a cock, Ian. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant to look at. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means you liked it.” Ian actually sounded a little angry and Mickey would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on by Ian’s possessiveness.

He shrugged lightly and smirked a little. “So what if I did?”

Ian was on top of him in an instant, his hands pinning Mickey’s wrists to the bed. “I’ll fucking show you what.”

It didn’t take long for Ian to have Mickey panting and sweating, sliding his cock easily into him.

It was fast, almost brutal, Mickey gripping the sheets then Ian’s sweaty back, then the sheets again. Ian moaning against Mickey’s neck, marking him with his teeth, owning him on the inside and out.

It only took a few deep thrusts against Mickey’s prostate before he was arching up, his body taught, as he whispered, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” over and over again, coming in thick, white ropes all over his belly. Not a single touch made to his cock.

Ian wasn’t far behind, coming deep inside of Mickey’s body, his ass cheeks clenching and twitching.

“That’s it, fuck,” Mickey gasped, his head tilted back, his hands grabbing onto Ian’s back.

Eventually, Ian made a deep grunting noise, indicating he’d finished and slowly rolled off of the other boy to lie flat on his back. He could feel his cock still throbbing from the intense orgasm, and he knew if he kept stimulating it, ignoring his own sensitivity, he’d come again. Jesus, what Mickey did to him.

He looked over to see how the other boy was doing and was met with the sight of Mickey starfished on his side of the bed, his eyes glazed over, his cheeks pink and his hair matted to his forehead.

Ian, satisfied that Mickey wouldn’t be thinking of any other cocks any time soon, rolled over to throw his arm over Mickey’s middle and readied his sated body for sleep.

* * *

 To celebrate Lip’s return from College for the Summer, the Gallaghers decided to throw a pool party and invite all their friends and family, which consisted of the kids, Kev and Vee, Mickey and Sean.

It was a night party, but it was still warm from the day. Everyone was in their swimming shorts or bikinis either in the pool or sat to the side with the beer and food when Ian and Mickey finally showed their faces.

“There he is,” Ian called smiling, walking up to Lip with his arms wide.

Lip met him halfway and accepted the hug. He nodded to Mickey over Ian’s shoulder who nodded back. Sullen as ever.

When Ian grabbed himself and Mickey a beer from the table, Lip eyed him before asking, “Should you be drinking?”

Ian rolled his eyes. “I can have one. Meds make me a fucking lightweight though.”

Mickey snorted and Ian pushed him lightly on the shoulder, making them both smile at each other. Lip looked away uncomfortably.

“C’mon let’s get wet,” Ian said eagerly, taking off his vest top, leaving him in his swimming shorts.

Mickey soon followed, making himself topless.

There was a loud crash and a hissed, “Fuck,” and Lip looked over to see Fiona bending down to pick up the broken pieces of a bowl that was once filled with chips from the ground.

“Nice one.” Carl snorted.

Fiona waved them all to look the other way, “It’s fine. I got it.”

Lip, ignoring her, bent down to help her pick up the rest of the pieces.

“Please tell me you didn’t drop this because Mickey took his damn top off.”

Fiona scoffed but blushed and didn’t say anything in reply.

“Dammit, Fi, your boyfriend is right here. Hell Mickey’s boyfriend, our _brother_ , is _right here_.”

“I know,” Fiona hissed angrily at him.

Lip shook his head. “I thought you’d have better taste.”

Fiona turned away and Lip followed her gaze. Mickey was in the pool, wet hair dripping and a huge smile on his face as he lifted Liam up on to his shoulders, making the toddler squeal in delight.

“I could have worse,” Fiona muttered.

Lip didn’t have a response for that one.

* * *

It was getting progressively later and Lip found himself on the front steps of the house with a wet and quite drunk Ian sat at his side.

“Are you sure you’ve only had one?” Lip asked eyeing Ian swaying slightly, his eyes drooping and red.

“Yes, Lip.” Ian smiled. He sounded exasperated but fond.

“You weren’t kidding about being a lightweight then.”

Ian snorted, “Nope. Mickey makes fun of me about it all of the time.”

Lip frowned. “He being an ass?”

“Who? Mickey? No, Mickey is perfect!” Lip must have looked sceptical because Ian rushed on. “He looks after me, Lip, like really looks after me and not in a ‘I-don’t-think-you-can-handle-this’ way but in a- a…” His booze idled brain seemed to be coming up short for the right term.

Lip helped with a murmured, “’I-care’ way?”

Ian’s face relaxed and he sighed, “Yeah.”

“Is that what makes him so special to you?”

Ian smiled, dirty and pleased with himself. “Oh there’s other stuff too.” He leaned in close to Lips face, whispering, “Promise not to tell him?”

“Promise,” Lip held up his right hand.

Ian licked his lips, his eyes glazed over as he spoke. “He has the most perfect ass, Lip. Like _the_ most perfect ass. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Lip gulped around his drying throat. “That good, huh?”

Ian tipped his head back and made a moan that sounded pained. “Shit, Lip, you have no idea. Jesus, he’s so good. And the sounds, fuck the sounds he makes. You wouldn’t even be able to imagine how fucking amazing they are.”

He could. Lip could imagine them. He’d heard them. He’d heard Mickey’s sex noises, dreamed about them, fantasised about them in bed with Amanda. He played them on repeat in his mind every night he lay in bed alone with his hands down his pants.

He knew what noises Ian was talking about. He knew them well.

“And the best thing is,” Ian leaned in close again, a smile playing on his lips. “They all belong to me. No one gets that ass or those noises but me.”

Lip looked at his little brother’s drunk, but gleeful face and hated himself as he thought, ‘Not for long.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are seriously keeping me going with this right now, so I want to thank every one of you for all your kind words. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this a bit short, but I thought it was best to get what I had out now than to have you all wait any longer.

Mickey made his way into the Alibi before opening time. The bar was deserted of not only its usual drunken inhabitants but of the owners as well.

“Yo, Kev!” Mickey called, making his way to the back room. “I’m here to pick up my cut for the Rub ‘n Tug!”

The backroom was empty too.

Frowning, Mickey walked up to the top floor, two stairs at time. The rub ‘n tug silent. He quickly looked behind some of the sheets that were put up as curtains to make sure, but neither Kev or Vee were there.

He slowly walked down the stairs, wondering where the hell they were at. Svetlana was babysitting the twins so he knew they weren’t home.

Just when he was going to give up and come back later, a noise came from the bar’s toilets. Rolling his at eyes at himself for not checking there first, Mickey opened the toilet door.

And there they both were.

Vee bent over a sink, Kev pounding her from behind.

“Oh for fuck sake!” Mickey cried. “Are you two ever not banging!?”

“We got twins, Mickey. We have to go any chance we get,” Kev panted, not stopping his thrusting motions into his wife.

“No, you don’t have to. You’re just animals.”

“Oh like you and Ian aren’t the same.” Vee rolled her eyes then bit her lip as Kev gave a particularly good thrust.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath in, Mickey said, “I’m here for my cut of the wank money, so if you can tell me where it is I’ll leave you both to it.”

The thrusting increased, causing slapping to echo off the tiled walls.

“You don’t have to go,” Kev replied.

Mickey raised his eyebrows as far as they would go. “Excuse me?”

“Vee’s good you know. Deep, warm, tight pussy. Feels fucking great.”

Mickey rubbed at his nose, agitated to fuck. “I’m strictly a dick in my ass man now.”

“Kev’s good at that too.” Vee moaned, her grip on the sink slipping. “Gets right in there.”

Mickey turned red and Kev slipped out of his wife, who moaned pathetically. He gripped the base of his dick and Mickey could see it was damp with pussy juices.

“You can have a go if you want?”

And for a split second the couple thought they had him. Mickey’s eyes glazed, his blush deepened and you couldn’t blame them for assuming it was from arousal.

Until Mickey opening his mouth. “THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?” He took one threatening step towards Kev, who took a quick step back. “You ever say anything like that to me again I will cut your cock off and shove it down your fat fucking throat. You understand?”

Kev nodded quickly, as did Vee who was still hunched over the sink, her eyes wide.

“Good. Now, my money. Where is it?”

Kev swallowed. “Cash register.”

“Thank you.” Mickey gave them a sardonic grin that looked just as threatening as his angry snarl.

He left the bathroom quickly, put a fist to the register, forcing it open. Took out the envelope with his name on it and left the Alibi and the horny duo behind.

There was no way he was going to tell Ian about that one.

* * *

Debbie had gotten increasingly frustrated. Her knew hairstyle had only gotten her so far and after a day or so, Mickey seemed to have lost interest in it. So needing more help she went back to see Svetlana who was currently juggling three babies at once.

Debbie busied herself with helping feed the twins and Yevgeny while also asking for more advice on her ‘mystery crush’.

“Have you found out what else he likes? Other than red hair?” Svetlana asked.

Debbie wiped Gemma’s mouth with her bib and thought for a second. “He’s tough.” She answered. “He’s good at like, fighting and stuff.”

Svetlana shrugged. “Then you get tough. You show him you no weak little girl baby.”

“Would that work?” Debbie asked sceptically.

“Only one way to find out.”

With that Debbie went home, changed into sweats and a tank top and then made her way over to the Gym near her school.

When she entered she was met with the smell of fresh sweat and the sound of men grunting. It would almost have been sexual had it not been so disgusting.

She started off on a treadmill, wanting to warm up a little but grew quickly bored. She wasn’t a runner and her boobs kept bouncing all over the place which just made the whole thing uncomfortable.

She was eyeing up one of the weight lifting machines when a guy pounding the shit out of a punching bag caught her eye.

“Hey.” She smiled.

The guy stopped punching and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his fist. “Hey.”

“I’m Debbie.”

The guy smiled at her. It was dazzling white against his dark skin. “I’m Derek.”

“So, do you do boxing or are you just working out?” She asked leaning lightly onto the punching bag.

“No, I box. I’m just doing some training.”

“Cool.” Debbie smiled. She batted her eyelids like Mandy had once taught her, trying to look coy. “Don’t suppose you could show me how to box?”

Derek looked stunned for a moment. “You wanna learn to box?”

Debbie shrugged. “Yeah. Unless you don’t want to show me?” She pouted. Flirt to get what you want. That was another think Mandy had taught her. Fiona too, but Debbie didn’t reckon that was intentional.

“Oh, yeah, I can show you.” Derek looked suddenly excited. “If you want, we can meet up here a couple of times a week and I can give you lessons. We could work out together too.”

Debbie grinned. “That would be awesome.”

“Cool, ok, er, let me get you some gloves.” With that the excited little puppy that Derek, Debbie’s new boxing instructor was, bounced off to get some boxing gloves for Debbie to train in.

The whole thing was just too perfect. Debbie would learn to box and show Mickey exactly how cool she was. She’d have him falling at her feet in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

“I swear Fi, after he threatened us, me and Kev came harder than we ever have before,” Vee said, sitting on the barstool in the Gallagher kitchen. Fiona stood opposite her, head shaking.

“I can’t believe you and Kev are going along with this plan. It’s never gonna work.”

Vee clicked her nails on the counter top and smirked. “You didn’t see the way he was eyeing Kev’s junk.”

“Doesn’t mean he wants anything to do with your tits and vagina though.”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with my tits and vagina. Between you and Kev I’m gonna start having a complex.”

“You’re right, there’s nothing wrong with either your tits or vagina, Vee, but you’re trying to get a gay boy hard with them, it’s never gonna work.” Fiona placated.

Vee scoffed, “Oh like you aren’t trying to get on that dick yourself. You have a pussy too, Fi.”

“I know I do, which is why I’m not deluding myself.”

Vee shook her head. “Whatever girl, you keeping telling yourself that.”

Fiona rolled her eyes before checking her watch. “I gotta get Liam up from his nap.”

Vee grabbed Fiona’s wrist and checked the time herself. “Shit, yeah Kev will be wondering where I am to feed the twins.” She got up from her stool to head out. “I’ll see you later.”

Fiona nodded then climbed the stairs in the kitchen to head to the boys’ bedroom. It was empty. As was Liam’s bed.

“Shit.” She whispered. “Liam!”

Heading back down the stairs, Fiona checked the living room and came up empty.

“Liam!” She called again.

A soft whimper came from beneath the stairs. The special Gallagher hiding spot. Bending down and lifting the curtain, Fiona found her little brother curled up in a ball, crying quietly.

“Oh sweetie. What’s the matter? Did you have another bad dream?” She reached for him, but he moved out of her reach, making a sound of distress.

“Liam, sweetheart, c’mon. Come out.” She coaxed, but the little boy wasn’t moving. “Liam please?” She begged.

Liam just wept harder, his face hidden in arms. It must have been a bad one, Fiona had never had this problem before.

“Liam, come out.” Her voice was firmer but still had a tender tone.

He still didn’t move.

Sighing and running her hands through her hair in frustration, Fiona sat on the floor cross legged. She could feel the sting of frustrated tears as every attempt at getting the little boy out was met by a silent and unmovable child.

“LIAM, PLEASE!” She begged, tears now running down her face.

“What’s going on?” A deep voice came from her left and she turned in shock to see Mickey stood by the door, his son in one arm and a paper bag in the other.

Fiona quickly wiped her cheeks and sniffed. “Um… Liam won’t come out from under the stairs. Bad dream or something.”

Frowning, Mickey gently settled Yevgeny on the couch and put the bag down on the floor before coming closer to Fiona on the floor.

“Is that right, little man?” Mickey asked Liam softly. He poked his head around the door for the stairs and saw the toddler in his little ball. “Liam, Yevgeny’s here. He wants to play. Wanna come out and play with him?”

A big brown eye glanced up over the top of his arm hiding his face, looking at Mickey.

“C’mon, why don’t you come out and you and Yev and can watch some cartoons, huh?”

The little sniffling, crying noises stopped as Liam lifted his face. His eyes were all puffy and Fiona’s heart broke.

“C’mon.” Mickey reached his arms out towards the little boy and Liam moved slowly towards him before putting his own arms out ready to be lifted.

Mickey picked him up effortlessly and rounded the couch to sit him next to his son. He picked up the remote and turned it over a kids show before rooting around in the paper bag and producing two juice boxes. He pierced both with their own straws and then handed one to each child.

The kids were then lost to the TV and both adults stood awkwardly for a moment.

“You look like you could do with a cigarette.” Mickey observed.

Fiona nodded gratefully and they both headed to the front door before sitting on the steps of the porch, both able to see the couch and the backs of the kids heads from where they were sat.

Mickey produced two cigarettes, lit one, handed it to Fiona, then lit his own. The smoke billowed out of their mouths at the same time.

Fiona sighing as the hit of nicotine calmed her nerves slightly. She fiddled with her hair again before muttering, “Thanks for that.”

Mickey shrugged. “No problem.”

“I just hate seeing him like that, you know?” She shook her head and swallowed thickly. “’Specially when it’s my fault.”

Mickey looked at her, but didn’t speak. She was grateful the he didn’t try to deny it, tell her it wasn’t on her for what happened, because they both know it was, it was all her for what happened to Liam. Not Monica, not Frank, her. She needed to accept that.

“I want things with Liam to be different. I don’t want him to go through what the other kids did.”

Mickey scoffed around his cigarette.

“I’m serious,” Fiona argued.

“I know. But that can’t happen. He’s gonna grow up just like all the kids in the southside do. He’s gonna learn to scam and steal to ensure there’s food on the table and clothes on his back. He’s gonna be a foul mouthed little shit at times and he’s gonna get himself in trouble with the wrong people, because that’s what happens to all of us here. Happened to me, happened to Ian, Lip, fucking Carl and Debbie and it's gonna happen to Liam too.”

Fiona stared at him. She knew he was right and that just about destroyed her. She wanted better for Liam and for Mickey to say that was undeniably never going to happen made something inside shatter.

“How can you say that? Doesn’t one kid deserve any better?” Fiona demanded.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen. Shit, Fiona, you need to realise that you can’t live here and have it easy.” He looked to Fiona’s distraught face and something behind his eyes thawed. “I know how it feels to know you can’t give the life your kid really deserves.”

Fiona blinked. She’d forgotten about Yevgeny for a moment.

“My kid deserves the world. He certainly didn’t deserve to grow up in this shithole with a pimp father and a whore mother. But here we are, and I have to make the best of it for him… and not be delusional in the process.”

He inhaled on his cigarette deeply before blowing it out, agitated about sharing a part himself like that.

“Shit, Mickey.” Fiona responded softly, staring at him like she’d never seen him before. “I didn’t even know you liked your kid.”

Mickey snorted, smoke coming out of his nose. “He’s my son.” He said simply.

Fiona nodded, looking back at the kids still sat peacefully on the couch. “He’s gotta be turning one soon, right?”

“It was his birthday a few weeks ago.”

Fiona stared at him, before punching him hard on the arm.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

“And you didn’t tell any of us?”

“What’s there to tell. The kid turned one.”

“Did you have a party?” She demanded.

Mickey shrugged. “It was just us, you know, me, Ian, Svetlana, Iggy and Mandy on the phone. We made him a little cake, sang happy birthday to him and got him a few teddy bears.”

Fiona punched him again.

“Ow! Would you fucking stop it!”

“So you had a party! Why the fuck were we not invited?”

Mickey shook his head, cigarette hanging from his lips as he gingerly rubbed his arm. “Didn’t think any of you would wanna come.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Oh c’mon, Fiona.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you like any of us.”

Fiona frowned, looking offended. “Since when?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Mandy Skankovich? Really?”

Fiona turned away, wincing slightly. “She told you about that.”

“Fuck, yeah she did. Honestly I have no idea where you and Vee get the fucking nerve. You two put it about so much I’m surprised your insides don’t fall out.”

This time Mickey was expecting the punch and didn’t wince as hard.

“Ass,” Fiona hissed before giving in and smiling. “Yeah. I am sorry about that.”

Mickey shook his head. “Not me you should apologise to.”

Fiona nodded, before throwing Mickey a smile. “I’m glad we talked.”

“Whatever,” Mickey muttered and Fiona grinned harder. She put out her cigarette before patting Mickey on the hand. His skin was warm and soft in the midday sun and she felt her stomach flutter as his blue eyes flickered up to reach hers. “Thank you again, for helping with Liam.”

She was awarded with a small smile and she honestly felt her breath catch. She left her hand on his as she asked, “Why did you come over anyway?”

“Oh we picked up some discounts at the store and Ian figured you guys would like some of it. Asked me to bring some stuff over.”

At the mention of Ian, it was like a bucket of ice water all down her back. She quickly let go of Mickey’s hand and stood up.

“Thanks. I should head in. Check on the kids.”

Mickey nodded, remaining seated as he lit up another cigarette.

As Fiona headed back in she couldn’t prevent another glance behind her. She stared at Mickey’s broad back and shoulders, his white skin and neck that was being kissed by a curl of black hair. Her stomach flipped and she wanted to cry all over again.

* * *

As Mickey finished off his second cigarette, a convertible car pulled up outside of the house. It was too expensive for this neighbourhood so Mickey eyed the driver. He was a young kid, no older than 16 or 17, darkish skin and a smug smile. In the passenger seat was Debbie.

She waved goodbye to the boy she was with and climbed out as gracefully as she could. When she noticed Mickey sat on her porch her smile widened. Mickey but his lip to stop himself from matching it. She was a real ray of sunshine, little Debbie, sometimes.

“Hey. Who was that?” He asked teasingly.

“That was just Derek.” Debbie smiled.

Mickey nodded. “Riiight, and is this Derek your boyfriend?”

Debbie stopped in front of him, a frown on her face as she went red. “What? No.”

Mickey laughed. “It’s ok, you can tell me.”

“Why?” Debbie demanded. “Do you like him? Do you think he’s cute?”

Mickey blinked. “What the fuck? No! He’s a fucking kid.”

Debbie just looked offended by that. “He’s actually a little older than me. So are you saying I’m a kid?”

Mickey ran his hand over his face. He was walking a minefield with this one. He remembered Mandy at this age, so desperate to be thought of as an adult, to be independent.

“No Debs, that’s not what I’m saying. Girls they… they mature faster that boys, right? So he’s what practically 13 year old and you… well you’re like my age.”

Debbie’s eyes widened and Mickey knew he’d said the right thing when her smile nearly split her whole face in two.

He sighed in relief. “Well if he isn’t your boyfriend, who is he?”

“Oh!” Debbie said as if she just remembered. She looked down to her feet, looking coy and shy. “He’s my boxing instructor.”

“No shit, you learning to box?”

Debbie nodded, biting down a pleased grin.

Mickey stood up and threw away the butt of his cigarette. He held up both hands in front of her and said, “Alright then, show me what you got.”

Debbie looked at him for a second before grinning and holding her hands up into fists like Derek showed her. She lightly hit Mickey’s right hand.

“C’mon, you can do better than that. You’re a Gallagher, right?” He demonstrated by slamming his right fist into his left.

Readying her stance again, Debbie focused then punched hard into the palm of Mickeys hand.

“There we go!” He sounded pleased and proud and Debbie could have just died in a puddle on the floor. “Keep going, show me what you got, Tiger.”

Heart beating wildly, Debbie continued to spar with Mickey in the front yard. She could honestly say it was the best moment of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for the support. 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Tumblr here - http://adelethelibertini.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late. I'm afraid I don't have an excuse, I've just been lazy recently.

Debbie thought it was fate. Total and utter fate when she saw Mickey standing outside her gym, smoking. She was busy punching the punching bag alone, Derek bowing out of today's session saying he had to look after his nephew, when she saw him.  

Not even bothering to remove her boxing gloves, she bounded to the door, pushing it open right behind Mickey's back. 

"Mickey!" She cried happily.  

Mickey swung around, his cigarette hanging loosely and cooly between his lips.  

"Oh hey." He greeted, a smile appearing on his face. 

Debbie grinned happily. "You're just in time. I need someone to hold the bag for me whilst I practice my sparring."  

Mickey blinked. "Oh. Uh, well I was just waiting for your brother actually. He should be getting off the train from work soon." 

Debbie waved the excuse away like it was an annoying fly. "It's fine. He'll see you through the window. C'mon." She persisted.  

Sucking the last bit of tobacco from his cigarette, Mickey sighed then threw it to the ground. "Alright, show me what you got, Red."  

Debbie beamed at the nickname and tossed her hair over her shoulder, forgetting she still wore the boxing gloves, causing her hair to go flying over her head.  

She turned quickly pretending it didn't happen and walked back to her training spot. She stood ready in front of the bag and Mickey placed two hands on each side, facing her. Debbie licked her lips then began throwing punches as fast and as hard as Derek had taught her.  

"Damn," Mickey grunted. "You're a fucking pro already."  

Debbie grinned whilst hitting the bag so hard Mickey had to brace himself. 

"You wanna go?" She asked after a few more moments. 

"Hell yeah." Mickey agreed, releasing the bag.  

Debbie pointed to extra gloves on the bench next to the sparring ring, and Mickey eagerly went to put them on.  

When he was ready and swinging his arms, getting them stretched and pumped, exactly how Derek had taught Debbie to do, Debbie grabbed the other side of the back ready to hold it for him.  

"Don't think that’s a good idea." Mickey murmured.  

"Why?" Debbie squinted her eyes at him. Her tone teasing. "Don't think I can handle it?"  

Mickey scoffed. "Ok, don't say I didn't warn ya." 

With that Mickey began pounding his fists, fast and hard into the bag. Debbie felt every shock, every hit, vibrate through the bag and into her chest. It was like he was hitting her and it felt powerful and shocking in equal measure. 

His form was near perfect and his face was set seriously, his eyes blazing and Debbie felt dizzy with it.  

Just as Mickey began to glisten with sweat a familiar voice sounded exasperated behind her. 

"So this is where you've been hiding?" 

Debbie turned just as Mickey stopped hitting the bag and they both looked over to Ian who was smiling playfully.  

"Not hiding." Mickey wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with his wrist. "Just showing Debbie here how its done."  

No longer Red, Debbie noticed.  

"Oh really?" Ian smirked. "Well how about I show you both how a pro does it?" He moved closer to Mickey and started taking the gloves off Mickey's hands.  

Debbie would have protested that Mickey was doing just fine, if it were not for the fact that Mickey was grinning eagerly up at Ian.  

When Ian had removed the gloves from Mickey, he put them on himself and moved to stand in front of the bag, arms up to his face, stance ready.  

Mickey, still smiling, took Debbie's spot behind the bag and held onto it tightly, eyes never leaving Ian.  

Debbie just found herself standing to the side, clueless as to how this all happened. Then Ian started to punch. She swallowed hard.  

He was fast. He was solid. His form absolutely perfect. Each hit causing Mickey to brace hard against the bag, small grunts leaving him as Ian's fist slammed into the bag in his arms.  

Ian playfully smirked at Mickey with every punch and Mickey's face seemed to get darker and darker, redder and redder. Debbie would have thought it was from anger if he wasn't biting his lips so hard. She'd seen that face once before in their homemade video.  

Mickey was getting more and more aroused the longer Ian continued to show off.  

Feeling sick right to the pit of her stomach, Debbie walked over and pushed Ian in the side, hard enough to move him. The look on his face told her that she'd shocked him. 

"This is my practice. So if you don't mind stopping showing off, so I can get on, that would be great."  

Ian glanced down to the floor, looking a little embarrassed and apologetic. "Sorry, Debs."  

Debbie huffed not feeling the least bit ashamed at her outburst.  

Mickey, thankfully stayed where he was and tapped the bag. "C'mon then. Show Ian how its really done." 

Debbie smiled gratefully, knowing her technique wasn't nearly as good Ian's, but she appreciated Mickey support none the less.  

And if she pictured her big brother's face every time she slammed her fist into the bag? Well that's no one else's business.  

 

* * *

 

"Oh fuck," Mickey groaned into the pillow, his hands curling around the edges of if. "So fucking good." 

"Yeah?" Ian panted, his hands holding tight to Mickey's hips as he thrust hard and steady into his lover beneath him. "You like that?" 

"Yeah," Mickey moaned, turning his head to the side, searching. 

Ian leaned down and caught Mickey's lips with his own. Their tongues hot and wet tangling together, desperate and needy. Mickey moaning, gently, sweetly into the wetness of Ian's mouth.  

Their mouths then parted with a slick sound that had Mickey's head tingling. He tried to push himself up, tried to lever himself to push back onto Ian's dick, to give as good as he got. But his arms were weak, his toes were clenched, his entire body was a throbbing, pounding mess of flesh and blood.  

"I can't." He whimpered to himself, and Ian, hearing his pathetic cry wrapped both arms beneath him, across his chest and held his back tight to his own, lying a top him, skin to skin. 

"Perfect," Ian whispered, his hips bouncing so his pelvis slapped rhythmically on Mickey's soft ass. 

Mickey tried to swallow the saliva filling his mouth and turned his head so his rosy red cheek was in Ian's eyesight. "I'm perfect?"  

Ian groaned and buried his face into Mickey's neck. "So fucking perfect, baby." 

Mickey laughed, like he always did when Ian called him that, but it soon turned to another moan. "Shouldn't call me that." 

"Call you whatever the fuck I want." Ian growled. "Fucking beautiful." 

Mickey turned his head, hiding in the pillow again. "Shut up." He said softly.  

"No." Ian whispered into his ear. "Beautiful." He accompanied each praise with a deep thrust. "Sexy." Thrusting harder. "Fucking gorgeous." And harder. " Fucking perfect."  

With one more deliberately hard thrust, Mickey whimperd, high pitched and long as he came heavily on to the mattress beneath him. 

"That’s it. That's it." Ian crooned.  

With a soft groan, Mickey finished and felt Ian moving softly inside him. "Come in me. Please."  

"Such a slut for my come." Ian groaned sitting back up and snapping hips, holding onto Mickeys and maneuvering him around how he liked.  

When he did come he made sure he was as deep inside Mickey as he could get. They both moaned gratefully, before Ian pulled out.  

The rolled over to meet each other in the middle of the bed and curled up around each other's bodies.  

"Damn that was good," Mickey whispered. 

"Mmm," Ian agreed sleepily. 

"Guess watching you pound the shit of that punching bag today got me hotter than I thought." 

Ian snorted, his breath ruffling Mickey's hair. "Well next time I do any boxing I'll be sure to record it for you." 

"Good." Mickey sighed, snuggling into Ian's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Is this an update!? 
> 
> You know this fic should not be taking as long as it is to complete. Sorry guys. Hope you're still there.

Mickey was inside her. Thrusting hips, deep and hard. Her head tipped back as she moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“Shit, fuck,” she moaned, biting her lip.

“Yeah,” he breathed into her ear. Breath hot and wet against her skin as her thighs trembled around his waist.

He kissed up her neck, across her jaw to her lips. His own lips plump and soft. She ran her hand through his hair, jet black strands between her fingers.

“Wanna taste you,” he growled.

Fiona’s eyes widened as a throb of arousal spiked in her gut. “Yes,” she hissed.

“You want that?” The voice asked, low and husky.

Her eyes fell closed but she could still see her lover’s bright blue eyes staring back at her in her mind. She nodded, biting off a groan as he pulled out.

She squinted her eyes to see his body slither down her then under the covers. She felt his tattooed hands grip her thighs as he parted them further, then a strong tongue pressing into her. Hot breath panting into her wetness.

She cried out, back arching. So lost in pleasure, picturing his face firmly between her thighs.

“Yes!” She cried louder. “Fuck, oh fuck! I’m gonna come. Fuck, Mickey, I’m gonna come.”

She was on the cusp of dropping over the edge of no return, when the pressure stopped.

“No,” she moaned pathetically, thrusting her hips to encourage him back.

She opened her eyes in time to see a head pop up out of the blankets, except, it wasn’t the one that had gone down there… or the one she imagined had gone down there. This head had salt and pepper coloured hair and hazel eyes. Face lined with age, but handsome.

“Why’d you stop?” She panted. “I was nearly there.”

Sean looked at her, wiping his mouth the back of his hand. He shook his head as he climbed out of the bed, naked but no longer hard.

“The fuck you doing, get back here.” Fiona demanded, confused and a little angry at the unexpected end to their fucking.

Sean simply snorted and pulled on his pants, forgoing his boxers in his haste. “The fuck you call me Mickey for, huh?”

Fiona frowned, her heart beating hard in her chest, no longer just from the denied orgasm. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb, Fiona. You said Mickey’s name while we were having sex.” Sean pulled on his t-shirt.

Fiona sat on the edge of the bed, head shaking “No. I-“

“You were thinking about him.” It wasn’t a question.

“Sean-“

“No Fiona!” Sean shouted, temper finally snapping. “I don’t want to hear your damn excuses.”

Fiona’s face flushed red and she stood up pulling on her jeans, snapping them in the air in anger. “Good because you weren’t gonna get one.”

Sean stopped, eyebrows rising. He looked incredulous. “Fucking, excuse me? You don’t think I deserve an explanation? A reason for why you were shouting out your brother’s boyfriend’s name while I was eating you out?”

Fiona paused, using the excuse of pulling on her shirt to lend time to the silence. When it was over her head and her arms were free, Sean was still standing there waiting a reply. She folded her arms and stared at the wall behind his head.

“Unbelievable,” Sean snorted, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on.

As he stormed out of her bedroom, Fiona was right behind him, defensive, embarrassed and pissed off.

“Don’t tell me you don’t think of other people.”

Sean turned around to face her in the hall. “No I don’t. When I’m with you, I’m with you. You need to sort out your fucking head, Fiona. This shit isn’t normal.”

And as he turned around to leave down the stairs, Fiona screamed, “FUCK YOU!” at his retreating back.

When she heard the front door slam shut she fell back against the door frame. She sighed shakily, running her fingers through her hair. A creaking behind her startled her. As she turned around she saw Debbie staring at her from behind her bedroom door.

Before Fiona could speak, Debbie gave her a look of utter disgust before slamming her bedroom door closed.

* * *

Two weeks into his Summer vacation saw Lip finally snapping and heading to the Milkovich house. He knew Ian wouldn’t be there. Knew because he’d texted him to see if he was at work. He was. It was still light out but he apparently had the afternoon shift. Still shaking his ass for creeps and pervs but who was Lip to judge when it brought in the cash?

When he reached the house, he looked up to see the door open. Not unusual with the Summer heat that was making everyone stir crazy. Air-conditioning was a luxury that very few around these streets could afford, so open windows and doors and a hell of a lot of bugs spray was gonna have to do.

He climbed up the steps of the house and tapped his knuckles against the wood of the door.

“Yo, anyone home?” He called into the house.

Mickey appeared around the corner of the hall, baby in his arms. He’s shirt was sleeveless as usual but this was the first time Lip truly appreciated those arms. He was surprised, that for a straight guy, muscles could get his motor running… but damn!

“Hey, man,” Mickey nodded, heading to the living from and placing the kid on the floor surrounded by toys.

Lip took this as an invitation to step deeper inside. He slid his hands in his back pockets playing it cool.

“Ian here?” He asked. He knew the answer.

“Nah, he’s at work.” Mickey replied, heading to the fridge. “Beer?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He walked into the kitchen and took the bottle Mickey handed to him.

Mickey twisted the cap of his own bottle and took a swig before asking, “So what you want Ian for?”

Lip scratched the back of his head. “Actually I didn’t want to speak to Ian. I wanted to catch you. Alone.”

Mickey raised both eyebrows in that impressive way of his that used to piss Lip off, now he kind of liked it.

“What did ya wanna talk to me about?”

Lip sniffed, before taking a drink himself, not letting his eyes drift from Mickeys. Eventually he swallowed. “Ian.”

Mickey cocked his head to the side. “What about him?”

“How’s he doing? Ya’ know, with the meds and everything?”

Mickey sighed. “Shouldn’t you be asking him that?”

Lip snorted, “Like he’d appreciate me checking up on him. C’mon you know how he is.”

Mickey conceded with a nod, because he did know how Ian was. He was cagey and defensive about his illness and his medication. Bugging him about it or even just bringing it up in conversation was enough to piss the guy off for a full day.

Mickey inhaled, lips curling slightly upwards. “He’s doing good; you know? He’s taking his pills every day. Working out. Always got a big dumb grin on his face. He’s… I dunno, fucking happy, or whatever.”

Lip nodded. “I’m glad.” And he was. Though his enquiry was just a shitty excuse to come over to talk to Mickey, he was pleased to hear that Ian was doing alright. “He’s doing a lot better than I would.” He added as he pulled out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket.

Mickey quickly clicked his fingers at him, shaking his head. “No, nuh-huh, wanna smoke you gotta do it by the door.”

Lip, who had a cigarette perched in his mouth, stared at him wide eyed. “What? Why the fuck do I gotta do that?”

Mickey pointed to the small child playing with giant blocks. “Kid can’t be around smoke or whatever.” He ushered Lip to the door, who went but somewhat confusedly.

“You serious?” He asked as he was positioned at the open door. Mickey stood next to him but faced inside so he could keep an eye on his son playing on the living room floor.

“Fuck yeah, I’m serious.” He took out his own beat up box and pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. Before he could reach for his lighter, Lip was already there lighting his cigarette for him, like he was some damn chick. Mickey simply looked at him with exasperation before leaning in to the flame so his cherry burned red.

“This Svetlana’s doing?” Lip asked blowing out smoke and making sure to aim it outside.

Mickey snorted. “Are you fucking kidding me? Bitch smoked all through pregnancy. Surprised the kid doesn’t need an iron lung.” He breathed in his own smoke deeply before releasing two jets through his nose. “Nah, I found this pamphlet thing in the clinic when I was waiting for Ian. You know how much inhalers and shit cost without insurance? Shit’s fucking expensive.”

Lips smiled. “So it’s about money.”

Mickey frowned. “Fuck you. It’s for the kid too. You know kids get cancer from just breathing our smoke? Fucked up.”

“Shit, alright.” Lip murmured. “Just didn’t picture you as the doting Father type.”

Mickey smirked. “Not wanting my kid to get cancer makes me a doting Father?”

Lip shrugged, face screwing up in a grimace. “More than my parents did for us.”

Mickey stared at him for moment, before rolling his eyes and blowing out an entire lung full of smoke.

“What?” Lip demanded. “What was that look for?”

“Nothing, man.” Mickey mumbled before shrugging one shoulder. “Just, I’m sick you Gallaghers blaming all your shit on Frank and Monica.”

Lip stood up straighter, his mouth dropping open. “What the fuck? You can’t tell me they weren’t fucking shit parents.”

“I ain’t denying that.” Mickey raised an eyebrow. “But you guys weren’t exactly role models to the younger kids either. I mean shit, saying Frank and Monica never cared enough to stop smoking around you when you were kids-“

“Which is true,” Lip argued.

“Yeah. But I’ve seen you and Ian both lighting up in the same room your kid brother was fast asleep in. Right there in a fucking toddler’s bedroom while he was having a nap. So don’t tell me you went through shit, when you did fuck all to do anything different.” He inhaled on the end of his cigarette and poked Lip in the chest. “And don’t act all fucking condescending when you learn I actually care about my kid’s health.”

Lip could only stare for a moment before his eyes dropped to the floor. Okay, yeah, shit, he had been surprised and, fuck it, incredulous that Mickey Milkovich was acting like a caring dad. He guessed he was being a dick. But to be called out on his own skills of raising his brother? He never pretended to be perfect. But being told he called Frank and Monica bad parents for something and then learning he’d been doing the exact same thing fucking stung.

He responded the only way he knew how… with anger. “Fuck you.” He spat.

Mickey didn’t even same fazed. He shrugged his shoulder again and stared off into the living room, watching his son play.

Lip chewed on the corner of his mouth anxiously before throwing away the butt of his cigarette and pulling out a new one. “You gotta admit though… I smell better than Frank.”

Mickey looked at him and winced. “Sorry to tell ya…”

Lip laughed and punched Mickey in the shoulder who responded with his own grin. When he got his own fresh cigarette, he let Lip light it for him without any complaints.

* * *

Carl was excited to be heading to Mickey’s. His back pack was full of weed and only the most premo shit for Carl’s favourite client.

It was his favourite time of the week when he sold Mickey his supply. He tried to let him give him a discount, but Mickey had told him it would cause more problems than Carl was prepared to handle, so Mickey paid in full.

While he was there it gave Carl a chance to talk to Mickey. He got so many good tips on how to sell and sell fast, Carl was becoming one of the best dealers in his district. Mickey had even said that one of his old friends had been complementing the new kid down the avenue and he’d said it with such pride, Carl thought he was going to burst. He’d almost got on his hands and knees right there and sucked Mickey’s dick into his mouth, just to hear more praise coming from him.

Today though, when Carl reached the house, he saw Mickey stood at the door, fucking laughing and smoking with Lip. The fuck was he even doing here?

“Hey,” Carl called opening the gate.

“Yo, Carl,” Mickey greeted a smile on his face and it killed Carl that it may not be for him, but his stupid brother. Not ever the red-headed brother this time.

“What you doing here?” Carl asked Lip, arms folded, disdain on his face.

Lip and Mickey both seemed oblivious. “Came to see about Ian.”

“Well, Ian’s not here. He’s usually working today.” Carl frowned.

“Yeah I know that now.” Lip shrugged inhaling on his cigarette.

Carl shook his head. “Then why you still here?”

Lip frowned, bemused. “Shit, man, I was just talking to Mickey. The fuck you doing here?”

Carl inhaled and bit the inside of his lip. “I’m here to drop something off.” He didn’t specify what because if Lip found out he was dealing then so would Fiona, then shit would hit the fan.

“Oh yeah,” Mickey seemed to perk up. “Wanna drop it off in my room. Your shits on the dresser.”

Carl knew his shit was his money. Reluctantly he made his way passed the two smoking and through the house to Mickey and Ian’s bedroom. The door was ajar, so he slipped in. He pulled the baggy of weed out his back pack and put on the bed. He could see bills waiting for him on the side table. As he picked it up a prickle of curiosity struck him.

Checking the doorway was empty, Carl slowly opened the top draw of the bed side table. Inside was condoms, lube, a few coins, bottle caps and a DVD case.

The DVD case was blank. Carl stared at it for a moment… knowing it could be exactly what he was looking for.

Without thinking further, he pulled the DVD case from the draw, slipped into his back pack, closed the draw and walked out of the bedroom.

He could feel his face going red as he passed the two still smoking in the front doorway.

“See you later, Mickey.” He called, not looking back.

“See ya.” Mickey called.

“Yeah see you too, Carl,” Lip shouted after him.

Carl simply lifted his middle finger up in the air. He was too eager to get home to look back his brother’s response. He had a new movie to watch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallagher Movie Night 2.0

Fiona spoke into the phone to her brother as the sound of the microwave’s soft hum whirled in the background. Popcorn popping inside it.

“Are you sure you can’t make it?” Fiona asked, ignoring Carl who was standing a few feet away from her, an eyebrow raised.

 _“Yeah, I’m sure,”_ Ian answered. He sounded a little distracted. _“With Svet taking all the kids out me and Mickey didn’t really wanna pass up the chance of an empty house.”_

Fiona sighed, disappointed. “Yeah I get that. But it’s movie night, Ian.”

Ian chuckled lightly and Fiona wasn’t sure it was directed at her. _“Every Friday night is movie night lately. I’m sure me and Mickey won’t miss much.”_

“Yeah but-“

 _“Fiona, listen, I’ve gotta go. Speak to you tomorrow though yeah?”_ Ian interrupted.

Before Fiona could respond the line went dead. She sighed again and put the receiver down.

Carl looked at her expectantly and Fiona shrugged. “He and Mickey can’t make it.”

Carl’s face split in two. “Yes!” He hissed excitedly.

Fiona frowned. “Why is that a good thing?”

Carl didn’t answer. He simply ran into the other room, grabbing his back pack off the floor. Fiona followed him in to the living room, inside Kev and Vee were already sitting comfortably together on the couch. Lip was in his usual armchair and Debbie was texting, sat on the floor.

“I got another movie!” Carl said excitedly.

Lip groaned, “No, Carl it’s not your turn to pick and I swear to God there is only so many times I can watch I guy wear people’s faces as a mask.”

“No,” Carl shook his head in exasperation, pulling out the plain disc case from his backpack. “I mean another Mickey movie.”

Before he could say anything else, the disc case was snatched from his hands. He looked up to Fiona who was towering over him.

“Where the hell did you get this?”

Carl shrugged. “From Mickey’s room.”

“YOU STOLE IT!?” Fiona shouted. “He’s gonna realise its missing!”

“I’ll put it back,” Carl raised his voice back, folding his arms defensively.

“Shit I can’t believe there’s another one.” Vee said in an almost awe-like whisper.

“Well we can’t watch it,” Fiona turned to her quickly.

Vee snorted. “Bitch, please. We are so watching this don’t even pretend you don’t want to.”

Fiona swallowed and turned to Lip for support. He was too busy staring at the DVD in her hands with such intensity she thought he was trying to psychically link to it somehow, so he could see exactly what was on it right this instant.

Debbie was in a similar position, phone forgotten eyes trained.

Kev practically already had his hand down his pants.

Realising it was lost cause, Fiona sighed and handed the DVD back to Carl, who snatched it away from her and shuffled quickly to the TV set in case she changed her mind.

She heard the microwave beep to indicate the popcorn was complete, but she ignored it as she slowly sank on the couch, heart pounding in her chest as the screen went black.

 

_Mickey was propped slightly on some pillows half way down the bed in his room. He lay on his back, legs spread, t-shirt on, no pants. Dick in his hand as he slowly jerked himself. The camera was at his profile. They could see all down his side to very bottom of the bed._

_Mickey however, was looking into the camera. Right at them._

_“Thought you just wanted a quicky,” he murmured._

_“I do.” Ian’s voice sounded to the side of the room._

_“Then why the camera?” Mickey eventually turned his head as Ian appeared at the end of the bed between Mickey’s legs. He placed both knees to the mattress and leaned in, face a few inches from Mickey’s._

_“What? I can’t film us having a quicky?”_

_Mickey’s eyebrow raised. “I’m serious, Ian. I have to get to work.”_

_“I know,” Ian murmured going in to kiss Mickey’s neck. “I promise. I’ll be quick.”_

_“Better,” Mickey warned around a soft moan, as Ian, naked as the day he was born slowly entered him._

_It seemed like a smooth entry but he paused momentarily to pull his head back and watch Mickey’s face. It was screwed up, pleasure instantly creasing Mickey’s face as he panted softly._

_“Good?” Ian asked, low and deep._

_“Yeah,” Mickey breathed._

_Ian started to thrust, quick but deep, as Mickey ran his hands up and down his smooth back. He smiled up at Ian, who returned it, his eyes bright._

 

Fiona felt something at the bottom of her stomach throb. It was part arousal, part something else, as she watched this gorgeous man enjoy sex.

She heard a hissed, “fuck” from the other side of the room, and she turned her heard to see Lip biting the tip of his thumb, his knee bouncing up and down, almost to Ian and Mickey’s rhythm. He looked agitated, almost stressed. Like he wanted to climb into the TV set and bury himself right to the hilt inside Mickey’s body. He didn’t even seem to notice Fiona staring at him, so entranced was he. With another aching, “Fuck,” coming from Lip’s mouth, Fiona tore her eyes away back to the couple on screen.

_They were kissing, heavy with tongue, eyes partially open to stare at each other._

_With a soft sigh, Ian pulled out of the kiss and sat up to bury deeper._

_Mickey hummed softly, sleepily, content in his surroundings. “You come yet?”_

_Ian smiled, as he grabbed Mickey’s knees, stretching his legs further apart. “I’m not done with you yet.”_

_Mickey broke into an incredulous giggle. “What?”_

_Ian laughed as he tipped forward, landing a quick kiss to Mickey’s plump lips. “Alright.” He said mostly to himself. He gripped at Mickey’s hips, bit his own lip, rolled his hips slowly round and then… UP._

_“HOLY! FUCK!” Mickey whimpered loudly, his head tipping back, his back arching up and away from the mattress. He gripped tightly to the pillows at his head as high, desperate noises fell loudly from his parted lips._

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Kev hissed leaning forward, grabbing on to Vee’s thigh for support. Fiona looked at him and saw how tight the front of his pants were, how wide and dilated his eyes became. Vee looked like she was one moment from grabbing Kev’s hand and shoving it down her bra. Fuck this was insane. She deliberately kept her eyes away from the younger kids on the floor.

 

_“Mickey,” Ian whispered._

_Mickey was too busy thrusting his hips up into Ian’s to reply, head turned away, towards the camera, eyes screwed tight, mouth open, complete ecstasy on his lips._

_“Mickey,” Ian tried again, sounding desperate. Like he needed the other boy’s attention. He needed Mickey to be completely with him when he lost it._

_With another tip back of the head as Ian continued to brutally slam into that spot inside Mickey that had him losing it without any other stimulation, he turned his eyes back to Ian._

_“Mickey.” Ian sounded broken._

_“Yeah.” Mickey breathed, hands still by his head, almost in a sign of surrender._

_“I love you,” Ian’s voice trembled, overwhelmed._

 

“Turn it off.” Debbie suddenly said, breaking everyone’s focus.

 

_Mickey smiled shakily before whispering, “I love you, too.”_

 

“TURN IT OFF!” Debbie screamed before jumping up off the floor and running up the stairs. Everyone else was frozen, staring at each other as they heard the two boys on screen finish with a stomach throbbing groan.

Fiona allowed herself a quick look at Mickey’s flushed and panting face before she stood up and ran up the stairs after her little sister.

She didn’t even bother to knock as she stormed into Debbie’s room. “What was that?”

Debbie looked up at her, eyes full of unshed tears. “Get out!”

“No!” Fiona put her hands on her hips and stared down at her sister, who sat on her bed, a piece of paper held tight in her hands. “What’s that?” She pointed to the paper.

“Nothing. I said get out!” Debbie screamed, jumping up just as Fiona snatched the paper from her hands. She tried to grab it back but Fiona had already read what was on the header in big glittery letters.

“You’re planning to fuck Mickey?” She demanded.

Debbie folded her arms, face bright red as she shrugged. “Yeah. So?”

Fiona blinked taken aback by her candidness. “So, he’s your brother’s boyfriend!”

Debbie snorted and whispered something under her breath.

“What?”

Debbie screwed up her mouth and said, “Hypocrite!” She unfolded her arms and managed to snatch the chart back away from Fiona’s loose hands. “I heard you fighting with Sean over what you said to him in bed. You said Mickey’s name! You want to sleep with him just as much as the rest of us!”

Fiona’s mouth clacked shut as she swallowed. It had been really awkward with Sean at the diner lately. They hadn’t spoken since the incident and a big part of Fiona hadn’t really cared or wanted to try and apologise.

“OK, fine.” She conceded. She shrugged lightly. “So I think the guy’s attractive. It’s not a crime. But I’m not actively going out of my way to fuck him. To ruin Ian’s relationship!”

Debbie just shook her head. “Shut up, Fiona! You have no idea how I feel! I don’t just want to sleep with Mickey. I did at first but not anymore.”

“Then what?” Fiona’s eyes narrowed. “You want to date him? Want him to take you to Prom too, Debs?” She snorted right in her sister’s face. “You’re just a kid, he won’t be interested in you.”

“I love him!” Debbie cried, tears finally spilling down her face.

Fiona swallowed, her breath catching as she wanted to shout, ‘Fuck you, you can’t have him! He doesn’t belong to you!’ But she stopped herself in time as she knew she wasn’t referring to Mickey belonging to Ian either. No she knew who she wanted Mickey to belong to.

Didn’t she deserve something good in her life just this fucking once?

Instead she looked her sister up and down, told her to grow up and stormed out of the room. She didn’t even flinch when Debbie’s answering, “FUCK YOU!” could be heard echoing off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter quite quickly so... hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Carl let himself in to the Milkovich house, smile wide on his face feeling real fucking proud of himself as he slung his back pack to the ground and dropped himself on the couch. Mickey, who was stood at the window, arms wrapped round Yev raised his eyebrow.

“Just make yourself at fucking home, why don’t ya?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Carl shrugged, still grinning.

Mickey sighed and placed his kid in front of some colourful building blocks and then sat down on the couch next Carl. “Aight, gimme the goods.”

Carl’s grin turned fucking sharp as he pulled the back pack forward by the strap with his foot. He unzipped it, dug his hand inside and proceeded to pull out a big brick of fucking smack. He held it out to Mickey looking oh so pleased with himself.

Mickey barely reacted. Just stared at the brown before lifting unamused eyes to the cocky teen. “The fuck is this?”

Carl cocked his head to the side. “Heroin.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yes I fucking know it’s heroin, but the what the fuck are you doing with it?”

Carl sat up straighter, pushing his shoulders back like he was fucking proud to be wandering the streets with 15 years’ worth of prison time in his god-damn school bag.

“G-Dogg asked me personally. Said I was doing good so wanted to move me up the ranks.”

Mickey sighed and shook his head, wiping his forehead with his fingers. “As fucking police fodder. He knows he aint gonna loose shit if you get caught. You’re a small fry, Small Fry. Your G-cat don’t give a shit about you.”

Carl frowned. “G-dogg.” He corrected. “And yes he does.”

Mickey exhaled sharply through his nose. “No he doesn’t. And what you gonna do when you get caught with this shit?”

“I’m not gonna get caught,” Carl reasoned.

“Fuck off, of course you are. You’ll get caught because you’re a cocky little shit who can’t keep the grin off his face or his big mouth shut. Then what, huh? Thought you were doing all this to help Fiona out with money? That not it anymore?”

“Yeah, it is!” Carl snapped defensively. “And I’ll get more money for doing runs like this.”

“No you’ll just get your ass thrown in juvie while Fiona has to pay your legal bills.”

Carl let his eyes drop at that. All rebellious pride at Mickey telling him he couldn’t do it leaving him.

Mickey sighed, rubbing his head in agitation. “Look, I’ll get this sorted, OK. I’ll get Iggy to make the drop, get the cash and I’ll go speak to G-whatever-the-fuck and tell him that you’re out of this. Then that’s it. No more dealing, alright. You’re outta the game.”

Carl bit his bottom lip, feeling a little humiliated but also grateful. “Thanks, Mickey.”

Shaking his head and losing some of his frustration, Mickey placed his hand on Carl’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

Carl looked at him, up through his eyelashes. Mickey’s face looked soft and understanding and Carl had never wanted to kiss anything so much in his life.

So he did.

He leaned forward, lips pressing softly to the older man’s, no hesitance, dry and gentle.

It only lasted about a second before Mickey was rearing back. His eyes wide, he looked appalled.

“What the fuck!?” He shouted, lifting his hand from Carl and wiping his mouth.

“I-I…” Carl stammered. Heart beating in his chest. “Can I fuck you?” He asked. He felt desperate and it made him bold.

“What!?” Mickey cried. “What? Fuck no. What the fuck?”

“Please,” Carl pleaded. “Please. I can fuck you just as good as Ian can.”

Mickey stood up from the couch as quickly as he could move and stood at the other end of the room, far away from the kid on the couch.

“Get the fuck out of here, Carl, before I beat your ass.” He warned.

Carl’s breath was coming in sharp and fast. “Please, Mickey.”

“I said get the fuck out!” He yelled.

Deflating and swallowing hard from the lump in his throat, Carl grabbed his bag with shaking hands and stood up. As an afterthought he went to pick up the brick of smack before Mickey stopped him.

“Leave that.” His voice was slightly softer but not by much. “I’ll still fucking take care of it, but this is the last time we speak about it. About any of this.”

Carl couldn’t even look at him. He felt humiliated. He nodded before leaving the drugs on the couch and walked to the door. He was about to chance a last look at the man behind him but the thought of seeing that look again, the one that almost looked disgusted, stopped him. He left the house in silence and made his journey home, face red and eyes stinging.

 

* * *

 

Mickey couldn’t fucking believe what kind of week he was having. First Ian’s little brother begged him to fuck him and then he had to go visit some jumped up drug dealer to tell him said little brother wasn’t going to be working for him anymore. Typically, it hadn’t gone down well when Mickey had shown up waving around the money owed to the guy (with 20% removed for his and Iggy’s troubles) and telling him his small fry of a corner dealer wasn’t going to be doing shit for him anymore.

The guy tried to argue, demanding full payment and for Carl to show his ass. In the end all it took was for Mickey to drop his surname and the G-Puppy lost his shit and told him they were square. At least he was smart in that case. No-one wanted to be on the wrong end of a Milkovich. It really wasn’t worth your time.

After that eventful afternoon ended Mickey made his way to the Gallagher house to tell Carl that everything was done. And that if he found out he was dealing again he was going to beat the shit out of him. Kid knew fucking nothing about the game.

He wasn’t looking forward to seeing him again. Not after yesterday but like they’d both agreed they were never going to speak of it again.

Shit, it was just embarrassing.

When he got to the house, he made his way upstairs to find the boys room empty. He checked the upstairs bathroom too but the kid wasn’t there. The only person who seemed to be home was Debbie, who was sat in her room, the door partially open staring down at some paper in her hands looking kind of sad. Mickey didn’t really want to deal with a hormonal teenage girl but she was the only here, so he knocked lightly on the open door.

“Yo,” he said to get her attention.

Debbie stood up, dropping the paper to the bed. “Mickey!” She grinned. “What’re you doing here?”

“You seen Carl?” He asked leaning on the door frame.

Debbie’s eyes narrowed. “No, why?”

Mickey shrugged lightly, no point going in to too much detail. “Can you pass on a message?”

Debbie nodded.

“Tell him that thing we talked about yesterday is dealt with and that my threat still stands. I will beat his ass if he messes up again.”

“What did he do?” Debbie asked.

“None of your business,” Mickey replied lightly. “Just pass that on to him, OK?”

Debbie crossed her arms, looking annoyed. “Fine I will.”

Mickey nodded then turned to leave before Debbie rushed forward and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into her room. “Don’t go yet. I’m home alone.”

“Debbie I’ve got shit to do.”

“I know.” Debbie said, flustered and eager, letting go of his arm before pushing him to sit on the bed. “But don’t you want to know how my boxing training is going?”

Mickey sighed. Why they fuck did Ian’s family have to be so fucking chatty? “Yeah sure.”

“I’m learning a lot.” She smiled. “I can really take care of myself now.”

“Yeah? That’s good.” He tried to feign interest, staring around the room. Debbie seemed to like glitter a lot. Everything was fucking covered in the shit.

“Yeah, so Derek showed me this move, it’s great. Hey watch while I show you.” Debbie said trying to get Mickey’s eyes on her. He was currently looking anywhere but her. “Mickey, watch…. Mickey!” She snapped her fingers at him agitated.

“The fuck is this?” Mickey whispered.

Debbie frowned. “What?”

Mickey reached for something and Debbie felt blood rush to her face. In his hand was her plan, her chart, coloured in with glitter pens and highlighters. Titled ‘STEPS TO LOOSE VIRGINITY TO MICKEY MILKOVICH’.

“Why the fuck have you made this?” Mickey whispered. He sounded angry but mostly confused.

“I-I…” Debbie stammered, face red, eyes brimming.

“Step one,” Mickey read out-loud. “Speak to Svetlana. Step two, get a make over, step three, be tough like Ian, step four-“

“Stop!” Debbie begged. “Please stop.”

Mickey stood up, looking somehow taller. “Why the fuck did you make this? Why did you do this?” He asked waving his hand in Debbie’s direction.

“Because… because I wanted-“

“You wanted to fuck me?” Mickey asked incredulously.

Debbie blinked. “Yes.”

Mickey looked all types of shocked, his eyebrows reaching the ultimate of heights. He dropped the paper like it burned him. He opened his mouth but no words would come out. Instead he turned to the door.

In a panic Debbie grabbed for him again. “No please don’t go. Mickey, please.”

Mickey whirled around, anger burning from his very skin. “What the fuck kind of game are you and Carl playing, huh? Why the fuck are you both doing this?”

Debbie paused before frowning. “Carl? What has Carl done?”

“Exactly what you tried to do.”

Something flickered on Debbie’s face before it pinched angrily. “You slept with Carl.” It wasn’t even a question.

“Fuck you. How dare you? No I did not sleep with fucking Carl.”

“Yes you did!” Debbie cried. “What else was that message about. You were going to beat his ass if he told anyone about it!”

“That’s not what that was about!” Mickey yelled. He was so fucking angry he didn’t know what to do with himself. Normally he would punch something but he tried his hardest to restrain himself. “I would never fuck Carl and I wouldn’t fuck you either. Or have you forgotten that I’m gay?”

Debbie bit her lip to keep the tears at bay at Mickey’s vehement refusal. “You had sex with Svetlana. How else would Yevgeny have come about?”

Mickey felt the colour drain from his face all the way down to his toes. “That’s different. That was completely different. You don’t know shit about that. And besides I’m with your brother!”

“Which one?” She asked sarcastically. “Ian or Carl?”

Mickey’s mouth dropped open and he balled his fists tightly before punching the bedroom door. His hand went straight threw leaving a hole in the cheap woodchip. “Fuck you!” He spat before finally leaving through the broken door and down the stairs to leave the house, he wished for good. He ignored Debbie’s desperate cries of, “Mickey! Mickey please come back!”

He stepped out on to the street, night now fallen completely though the air was still warm. He lit a cigarette with shaking fingers and inhaled deeply as he made his way quickly down the street and home to Ian.

Ian. How the fuck was he going to tell him that his family fucking sucked? That his little brother and sister had, what? Made a bet as to who could fuck Mickey first? That could be the only explanation. And it fucking sucked. How they could hurt their brother so much over a game.

Mickey hated them so much in that moment and because of that he decided it was best not to tell Ian. He would hate for him to feel this hurt over something so stupid.

Hopefully now that Mickey knew what game they were playing, that would be the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I suck so much. I'm sorry this story should not be taking OVER A YEAR to finish. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not even that happy with this chapter but I needed to get at least something out. 
> 
> Anyway if you are still reading, thank you and hope you at least enjoyed some of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Mickey had been chilling in front of the TV when Ian came home from work.

“Oh good, you’re already dressed,” Ian said happily, shrugging off his backpack and bending down to kiss Mickey on the forehead.

“Of course I’m dressed, its six in the afternoon,” Mickey grumbled.

Ian responded with a smile. “I know but I want to head over to Fiona’s as soon as possible.”

Mickey sat up straight from his slouched position. “Fiona’s? Why?”

“For movie night?” Ian said slowly.

Mickey sighed, “Shit, I forgot about that.”

“Well, anyway give me two minutes to change and we’ll head over before they sit for dinner,” Ian replied moving in to the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Mickey hissed under his breath. He’d totally forgot about the stupid ‘Gallagher Movie Night’ thing. He and Ian hadn’t been over for it for a few weeks and he’d been hoping that would be the new normal. Especially after the crazy week he’d been having with some of the younger Gallagher kids.

He hadn’t seen a single Gallagher for the past two days and that was the way he was liking it. To now be stuck at a meal with them, to have to sit in a dark room and watch a movie? Mickey was not happy about that.

Svetlana came into the room from her bedroom, baby in her arms.

“Yo, you need any help with the kid tonight?” Mickey asked, hoping against hope.

“Nope,” She responded breezily. “Yevgeny and me are having Mama and baby time.” She looked to Mickey’s dejected face. “Why?”

Mickey shrugged. “Just not up for Gallagher family bonding time, is all.”

Svetlana frowned. “I thought you were part of family now. Happy family all around table, yes?”

Mickey could only respond with a weak noise at the back of the throat that sort of sounded like an agreement.

Svetlana scrunched her mouth and looked as sympathetic as she could. “You want me to tell Ian girls from Rub and Tug ask me to go out? That you need to stay with baby?”

Mickey bit his lip, contemplating, before eventually sighing and shaking his head. “Nah, it’s OK. You have your Mama and me time with the kid.” He couldn’t keep hiding from them forever.

“If you’re sure.” She shrugged before Ian joined them back in the room.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Mickey tried to smile. He wasn’t sure how successful it was but covered it up by leaning in to Yevgeny’s soft cheek and giving him a noisy kiss. “Bye Baby,” he whispered. Svetlana turned her face to the side and aimed her cheek to Mickey, who rolled his eyes and gave her a less messy, dry peck to her (not as soft) cheek. “Bye Baby Momma.”

“Bye Daddy,” Svetlana replied in a baby voice as though Yev had said it, whilst the kid gave an exaggerated flap of the hand in his own little version of a wave.

Ian proceeded to kiss the two as well and he got his own little wave. Then hand in hand Mickey and Ian made the way out of the house to the Gallagher residence.

 

* * *

 

To say it was awkward would have been a fucking understatement. Mickey was sat at the table, Ian to his left and Lip to his right. Opposite were the two fucked up kids that messed with Mickey’s head. They kept throwing these sullen looks Mickey’s way, both equally pathetic but with different intents. Carl looked sad, like Mickey had gone and stamped on his little psychotic heart. Debbie looked pissed as hell. She kept side eyeing her younger brother then throwing these venomous looks in Mickey’s direction. It made Mickey feel like the biggest shit in the world and he hadn’t even done anything wrong.

It wouldn’t even be so bad if it weren’t for the fact everyone else could sense the tension in the room. Fiona kept giving the kids bewildered looks, whilst Kev and Vee, who were sat at one end of the table together kept trying to pry out of them what the hell was wrong with the pair, but the kids thankfully remained silent about it.

Lip was just rolling his eyes in Ian and Mickeys direction like moody teenagers weren’t a surprise. Ian however; Ian looked sad. It was killing Mickey seeing Ian looking at his brother and sister with disappointment. It was plainly obvious who they were both showing their disdain for and that person was Mickey and Ian could see that. So much so he took to grabbing Mickey’s thigh beneath the table in an obvious gesture of support.

And it made Mickey feel even more of a heel. Ian didn’t even know what Mickey had done to piss off his younger siblings but his loyalty to his partner had him on his side anyway.

Mickey wished he could tell him the truth. But it would only break his heart more.

When dinner was finally over and Fiona was collecting the plates to put in the sink to wash later, Mickey made his escape through the back door to the garden where he stood on the porch at the top of the steps and dug out a packet of cigarettes. He lit one and breathed on it like it was a life line, the smoke billowing from his lungs into the night sky.

When he was on to his second and feeling a little calmer, he heard the back door open behind him. Hoping it was Ian, Mickey turned his head eagerly to only be disappointed when he saw it was Lip.

“Hey, man,” Lip muttered, his own box of cigarettes in his hand. He lit one as Mickey nodded in his direction. “The fuck was that all about during dinner?”

Mickey sniffed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lip pulled a face that told Mickey he didn’t believe a word he was saying. “What’s made Debbie and Carl so pissed at you?”

Mickey rubbed at one of his eyes, agitated. His calm buzz from the nicotine wearing off with the interrogation. “Shit, man, I don’t know. Maybe I stood on one of Debbie’s Barbies or something?”

Lip snorted around a smile at that.

“And Carl. It’s…” Mickey hesitated before soldiering on. “He’s pissed I told him he’s gotta stop dealing.”

Lip cocked his head to the side. “Carl was dealing?” He sounded less concerned than Ian did when he found out.

“Yeah, just weed. Was asking me for some advice, you know, make sure he kept his head up.”

Lip nodded and made a gesture with his hand for Mickey to carry on.

“Yeah well,” Mickey sighed out another lungful of bluish-grey smoke. “Kid got deeper then he should of. His boss wanted him to start dealing in smack.”

“Shit,” Lip hissed, eyes closing in exasperation.

“Don’t worry, I got it covered. Told his wannabe gangster boss-man that Carl wasn’t gonna be working for him no more, that he crossed a line. They’re square now. But, er, I don’t know if Carl appreciated me calling quits on him like that.” Mickey explained and bent the truth a little. He looked to Lip who was rubbing the side of his face with the palm of his hand.

“Shit, man. Thanks,” he said softly, shaking his head in almost wonder at Mickey.

Mickey just shrugged, feeling awkward as fuck. “It’s no big de-“

If Mickey ever thought Lip Gallagher was going to cut him off from speaking, he assumed it would be with a fist to the face, he never in a million fucking years would ever had thought it was because Lip FUCKING Gallagher had put his mouth on Mickey’s mouth and kissed him with so much force Mickey almost stumbled backwards.

After a whole two seconds, Mickey finally got his bearings and pushed Lip off him before instinctively wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He stared at Lip, who was flushed red, breath panting, cigarette laying forgotten on the porch.

Mickey felt his mouth drop open in total horror when…

“What the fuck was that?”

Mickey’s mouth snapped shut and for a second he thought he’d been the one to say that, but the sudden appearance of a fist coming from Mickey’s left, Lip’s right, colliding with Lip’s nose made Mickey realise that the question had come from Ian.

Ian who had just punched his brother so hard he’d fallen flat on his ass, cradling his face with a groan.

Mickey could only stare at Ian, who was looking at his older brother with such fury, Mickey was surprised fire wasn’t burning in his eyes.

“I SAID WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” Ian screamed.

Lip wasn’t responding, he just remained lying on the ground, as though hoping staying perfectly still would make him vanish from Ian’s vision.

It didn’t though. It just made Ian madder. Moving faster than Mickey had ever seen him move before, Ian was on top of Lip and he was laying punch after punch to his brother’s face.

“Ian! Stop!” Mickey cried, grabbing Ian around the chest and hauling him back, all the while Ian was kicking and flailing, screaming, “YOU FUCKING PISS OF SHIT! YOU FUCKER! I’LL KILL YOU!”

“IAN STOP, STOP!” Mickey yelled holding on to him with all his might, moving him back and back until the door opened behind him by a curious Fiona wanting to know what the hell all the noise was. Mickey continued to drag his boyfriend until he was all the way inside and the breakfast bar of the kitchen was almost a barrier to outside.

Mickey let go of him but quickly moved in front of him, his face in Ian’s face. “Hey, hey,” he said softly. “Look at me, calm down, calm down.”

Ian was staring at him but his nostrils were flaring, his face red in anger.

Desperate to calm things down, Mickey leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Ian’s. “Calm down, Ian,” he whispered against them before pressed another soft kiss to his mouth, this time longer, until he felt Ian eventually sag slightly against him and let out a soft exhale.

The commotion from outside as Fiona and Kev pulled a bloody and angry looking Lip into the room, distracted Mickey from Ian but he still kept a tight hold on his waist just in case he decided to attack.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Ian!?” Fiona demanded as she pressed a kitchen towel to Lip’s bloody nose.

“Why don’t you ask him!?” Ian shouted, pointing a finger to his brother. “Ask him why he was making a move on my boyfriend?”

Fiona round to Lip, her hair whipping around in the air. “What?”

“That didn’t mean you had to punch me,” Lip argued.

Ian’s face pinched and Mickey had enough forthright to push Ian back slightly before he lunged again. “Stop!” He shouted but Ian wasn’t looking at him.

“I should fucking kill you, you piece of shit!” He screamed in his brother’s direction.

Lip had the gall to snort as though Ian was amusing him and Mickey finally saw red. “Hey, you’re lucky I’m not beating your ass for trying to pull that. Who the fuck gave you the right to try and kiss me? Huh?”

Fiona’s eyes widened. “You tried to kiss him?” She demanded as she hit Lip on the shoulder with the palm of her hand.

“Ow,” Lip muttered but Fiona ignored it.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

Lip looked at her, towel still covering half of his face as he whispered, “You know why.”

Fiona swallowed and sighed before wiping a hand over her face, exasperated.

“Why?” Ian demanded. “Why would she know? Why would you do it?”

Ian and Mickey looked from Fiona to Lip but neither spoke up. Kev shuffling uncomfortably brought him to their attention but he was looking anywhere but them.

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Debbie spoke from behind Ian, more in the living room than the kitchen. “Mickey’s already slept with Carl.”

Mickey’s mouth dropped open. “What the fuck,” he hissed. “Debbie, I told you I fucking never!”

“Of course you would say that!” Debbie snapped.

Ian’s head was swivelling back and forth, looking more and more confused and more and more upset.

“Why do you think Mickey slept with me?” Carl asked from the stairs, coming down from putting Liam to bed when all the fighting happened.

“He told me,” Debbie snapped, shooting Mickey a disgusted look.

“No I fucking never!” Mickey shouted. He turned to Ian and gripped his shoulder. “I never, Ian, I swear it.”

Ian just shook his head, looking extremely confused. “I know, Mick. Fuck, what that fuck? Like you’d sleep with Carl!”

“He did!” Debbie argued.

“No he didn’t!” Carl shouted stomping down the last steps. “He said no when I asked him if he would.”

Mickey felt Ian tense. “You asked him to sleep with you?” His voice was soft. Mickey thought he sounded dangerous.

Carl blinked rapidly before stuttering. “I-it’s OK though, he turned me down.”

Ian inhaled deeply through his nose. “Why the fuck, would you ask my boyfriend to sleep with you?”

Carl continued to do that fast blinking thing, his face red as he chewed on his lip.

Ian turned from him and stared back in to the kitchen where Fiona, Lip, Kev and Vee were all stood like they’d been caught with their hands down their pants.

“CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?” Ian demanded. “Tell me why you thought it was OK to hit on my fucking BOYFRIEND!?”

Debbie, whose breathing had been getting increasingly faster and faster shouted, “Shut up, Ian! You don’t deserve him anyway!”

The silence that followed was the coldest Mickey had ever felt, yet he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He was just standing in the halfway point in the Gallagher house between the kitchen and the living room, staring at Ian’s little sister like she’d lost her god damn mind. And by the sounds of it, she had.

“Ok,” Fiona breathed out, “Ok, everyone just calm the fuck down.”

She moved forward ushering everyone in to the living room, Ian and Mickey moving reluctantly, still stunned by the entire situation. Mickey just clasped to Ian’s hand and stood at his side.

“What-“ Ian bit out, his voice strained, “What is going on?”

Fiona rubbed the palm of her hand over her eyes, not knowing where to fucking start before Kev went and opening his big fucking mouth.

“We watched your sex tape.”

Fiona stared at him, eyes wide and Kev shrugged. “We had to tell them. Look at him!” Kev motioned to Ian who looked so fucking horrified Fiona could have died. Mickey, well Mickey just looked embarrassed and made some sort of groaning sound and hid his face in Ian’s arm.

“You watched our sex tape?” Ian sounded incredulous and Fiona couldn’t really fault him.

“It was an accident.” Fiona tried to explain. “Carl thought it was one of your action war movies so we watched it for movie night, and then, when we realised we….” She trailed off, feeling hot and ashamed.

“You what?” Ian demanded. “Tell me you turned it off.”

Fiona looked desperately to Lip for back up but he was busy fiddling with his bloody towel pretending to be anywhere but this room. Effectively throwing Fiona to the wolves.

“Oh my God,” Ian groaned and Mickey’s flushed face was hidden behind his hands. “Who the fuck watches their brother’s sex tape!?” Ian demanded.

“Neither of you are my brother,” Vee chimed in.

“Vee!” Fiona shouted. “Not helping!”

Ian ran his hands through his hair in agitation, looking about the room but not meeting anyone’s gaze. “So, what the fuck does that have to do with Lip and Carl doing… what they did.” He growled.

“Oh c’mon, Ian.” Kev sighed. “You’ve seen him. We saw what he was like when he was being fucked. How could we not want a piece of that too?”

“Oh my God,” Mickey whimpered. His face was so red it was almost purple but Ian was too busy rounding on Kev to give it any attention.

“What the fuck do you mean, we?”

Kev put his hands up to his chest, defensively. “Nothing. I didn’t mean anything.”

Ian whirled around to face everyone in the room. “Have you all been trying to screw him? You’ve all been trying to fuck Mickey behind my back?”

“No!” Fiona denied. “I’ve not done or planned to do anything like that, Ian!”

“Oh please,” Debbie scoffed. “Ask Fiona why her and Sean aren’t a thing anymore. Go on, ask her!”

Ian stared Fiona down but she merely shook her head. “It has nothing to do with this.”

“You said Mickey’s name while the both of you were having sex!” Debbie said nastily. “You were thinking about him and it didn’t even feel bad about it. I heard you and Sean arguing, remember!”

Fiona swallowed and Ian’s eyes burned into her face. She couldn’t look at him.

“Well what about you,” Carl said pushing Debbie making her stumble on the spot slightly. “You’ve been planning to lose your virginity to Mickey. You’ve made a chart and everything!”

Debbie’s face pinched. “You’ve been in my room!?”

“Yeah!” He looked to Ian. “That’s why she was learning to box. She wanted to impress him.”

Debbie screamed angrily and pushed Carl hard. “At least I didn’t need to deal drugs to get him to notice me!”

Carl pushed her heard back so she landed hard against the banister.

“Enough!” Fiona shouted. “Stop it now!”

They both stopped grappling, staring each other down before Ian whispered. “Get the fuck out of my sight the pair of you.” They looked at him and their eyes widened with the expression they saw on his face. “NOW!” He screamed.

They jumped and sprinted up the stairs.

Ian remained with his back turned to the rest of the room, he was breathing deeply but he was also shaking. Anger rippling off him in waves. Mickey put a tentative hand on his arms and whispered to him, “I’m sorry, if I’d known that’s what it was, I would have said something. I thought it was a game.”

Ian slowly turned to face him. “What? You knew?”

Mickey shook his head, lost, confused and fucking embarrassed. “No. I thought… I thought it was a bet, a game they were playing. Carl… Carl asked me, like he said, and I told him to fuck off. I found Debbie’s stupid chart and I just… I never thought they’d actually… that they’d…”

“Like you?” Ian asked. “Find you attractive? Want to fuck you?”

Mickey cringed but shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Idiot,” Ian scoffed softly.

Mickey gave him a small shy smile before blinking and turning to the rest of the room. “Is that why you kept fucking each other whenever I’d come over!?” He demanded to Kev and Vee.

“What? I thought that only happened once.” Ian said.

“It was just a bit of fun.” Vee shrugged trying to pull off a light, easy going attitude but Ian’s face made it harder.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” He shouted.

“I’m sorry, Ian,” Vee apologised. “We just thought…” She trailed off, stuck on how to explain.

“We thought if we had a threesome it would help us to stop thinking about him all of the time.”

“Do you know how many times Kev called out Mickey’s name?” Vee explained.

Ian blinked before lunging forward and Mickey caught him again. “Whoa! Stop! Ian, stop!” He pulled him back and Kev put his hands up in front of himself again. Eventually Ian stopped pushing against Mickey and relaxed again.

Mickey sighed and rounded on the rest of the room. “And do you mind not talking about me like I’m not in the fucking room?”

“Look, I think we should go.” Vee said grabbing Kev’s hand and pulling him to the door.

“Yes, fucking leave,” Ian snapped.

When the back door slammed shut, the room was left with just Mickey, Ian, Fiona and Lip.

“I’m sorry for all of this,” Fiona said.

Ian raised his eyebrows ready to tell Fiona where should could stick her apology when he realised she wasn’t even looking at him, but at Mickey.

Mickey pulled a face at her. “Not me you gotta fucking apologise to.”

Fiona’s eyes flickered to Ian’s but she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. No apology uttered.

“Are you kidding?” Ian scoffed.

Fiona shook her head. “What do you want me to say, Ian?”

“Tell me, it’s not fucking true. Tell me that you didn’t split up with your boyfriend because you were too busy thinking about mine.”

Lip from behind the towel, flicked his eyes to Fiona who opened her mouth then bit her lip but held her gaze firm this time.

“Seriously?” Ian demanded.

Fiona shook her head. “It’s not fair,” she whispered.

Ian blinked. “What? What’s not fucking fair.”

“This!” Fiona snapped suddenly sounding angry. She gestured to Mickey and Ian still stood side by side, still holding hands. “How come you get this, huh? Why do you get to have the good relationship? The happy family?”

“Why not me?” Ian asked.

Fiona’s face screwed up like she’d sucked on a lemon. “I’ve worked my ass off for this family-“

“So have I!” Ian interjected.

“I raised all of you kids! Why do you get to be the one that gets him?” She motioned to Mickey. “You’re fucking Bipolar!” Ian took a step back like he’d been slapped but Fiona continued. “You probably fuck about behind his back and I mean for fuck sake you work in a strip club!”

“FIONA!” Lips shouted, finally coming out from behind the safety of the bloody towel.

“Is that what you fucking think!?” Ian shouted. “How fucking dare you! I may be Bipolar but it doesn’t I’m gonna be fucking everything that moves-“

“Hyper-sexuality.” Fiona interrupted, folding her arms like she’d made her point completely.

“Yes. Sometime, yes!” Ian admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna cheat on him, it means I’m gonna fucking fuck my boyfriend more than normal. And fuck you for trying to throw that in my face.”

“Yeah fuck you!” Mickey finally snapped. “Who the fuck do you think you are to tell Ian that he doesn’t deserve me. You don’t know fuck all about us!”

Ian wiped his hands over his eyes and tugged on Mickey’s hand. “C’mon lets go.”

Fiona moved forward a step quickly as they made their way to the door. “Wait, don’t go. You don’t have to go.”

Ian sighed and turned back to his sister but again she wasn’t looking at Ian… She was looking at Mickey.

“Mickey, you don’t have to go. You can stay.”

Lip stared at her, mouth dropped open. “Fiona,” he whispered sounding scandalised.

She didn’t blink though, staring deeply at Mickey’s face. “Please, Mickey.”

Ian could feel his eyes sting with tears at the betrayal he felt from his sister. He turned to Mickey was looking back at Fiona with a completely blank expression before his face twisted into one of absolute disgust.

“Fuck you.” He sneered before pulling Ian to the door and slamming it closed behind him.

Out on the street Mickey flickered a glance to Ian’s face and was unsurprised to see the tears of anger and disappointment running down in his flushed red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go *phew*


End file.
